Becoming Buffy
by DianneRose2016
Summary: After sending Angel to Hell, Buffy leaves for L.A. After working in a diner and serving drinks in a strip club Buffy is fighting not to give in to the death wish that has been chasing her since becoming a Slayer. When Spike finds her in the one place he never expected broken, he decides to show her a whole new world and how to truly live. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Yes I know, another story, but I just can't help myself. I really want to write a story with the older seasons in it, plus I really want to write a down and dirty filled with sex goodness between Spike and Buffy. Really this is like porn with very good plot. This will be set right at the start of Season 3 while Buffy is off in L.A, but it will replace the first episode.**_

 _ **Summary: Buffy has been in L.A for two months now living under a false name. She has been working as a waitress and barely making enough money to pay her rent and eat. She has been desperate enough to work a couple of nights at a strip club serving drinks. With her heart broken, no friends or family support she is a broken young woman with no desire to live. Her whole world is about to change when a blonde vampire walks back into her life.**_

 _ **Spike has been dumped by Dru for two months now since he helped the Slayer stop Angelus. He came to L.A to forget all about the Slayer when he finds her in the one place he never thought he would. He wants nothing more than to drain her dry and make her pay, but the dead look in her eyes makes a place deep down inside of him ache just a little bit. Can Spike show Buffy what living is really like or will she give in to the death wish that has been haunting her since she was first called?**_

 _ **Story Warnings: Sex, lots of it, all very different kinds of sex with toys and in public places, swearing, dirty talk, violence, blood pay, vampireBuffy and sex, just in case you missed that part.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 1

Buffy sat in her small, rundown, bachelor apartment in the basement of an old apartment itself was barely three hundred square feet. The apartment only had enough room for the cheap single mattress she had on the floor and a milk crate with an older than dirt television that only worked when Buffy had a movie to watch. Something she didn't often have unless she was able to pick one up from the library. She only had a single pillow and sheets that she was able to get from a thrift store. Aside from that, her clothes were still in her duffle bag and the pathetic kitchen was always empty of food. Buffy could barely afford the outrageously expensive rent for this crappy place, eight hundred dollars a month, she couldn't afford food as well. Anything extra she had went towards hygiene supplies like shampoo and toilet paper. Her bathroom was another joke. There was only a curtain to hide the toilet, sink and tiny shower that often didn't have hot water. She was living in a dump and there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't afford anything better, she could barely afford this place. There was no heat or air conditioning, thankfully with being a Slayer meant she didn't get sick, but she had lost a good amount of weight in the past two months of being here. The only time she got to eat was when she was on her dinner break at work and that was only a free sandwich, otherwise she didn't eat.

After Buffy had killed the love of her life she had no choice, but to leave. Her friends were mad at her for bringing forth Angelus, like she had planned it or something. Her own mother had kicked her out refusing to believe that she didn't have a say in whether she could stop being a Slayer or not. What was she supposed to do? Let the world end just to make her mother happy? So with her boyfriend dead and sent to Hell for all eternity Buffy grabbed her bag and hitchhiked her way to L.A. where she was hoping to have a better chance at getting a job. She was after all a seventeen year old high school dropout, though her fake ID had her as nineteen. Buffy had no money though so for the first week she spent it living on the streets before she was able to get a job and find a landlord willing to rent to her without any upfront money. She had to pay by the week here, but at least she had a roof over her head. She was able to get a job at a diner easily enough as a waitress, it didn't pay well at all and Buffy had to work seven days a week just to make end's meat and even then she had to resort to working two Saturday nights at a strip club serving drinks. Not something she was proud of or happy about. The men were all pigs that enjoyed grabbing her ass and trying to get her into the back room. The owner kept touching her and all too often he would accidentally rub his hand over her chest. He was always trying to get her to go on stage or to dance for him privately, not that she ever would, but it only made her life more miserable.

Buffy hadn't even fought a single vampire or demon since being here. She didn't have it in her and she was afraid that if she did she would just close her eyes and wait for the end to come. She was getting more and more depressed and it was starting to be scary to her. She didn't want to die, but part of her really wanted to die and escape from all of this pain that never seemed to go away. She was completely and totally alone. Buffy let out a sigh and grabbed her clothes that she would need for tonight's job at the club. She had to dress provocatively, which meant short skirts where her ass cheeks hanged out of and a lingerie top that made her boobs push up and out on display. Buffy hated it, but she needed the money tonight so she could pay her rent. She had lost two shifts this week at the dinner because they had hired another girl. Buffy knew she wasn't very good at waitressing and she was worried that her boss was going to lessen her shifts until there was nothing left. If she lost that job Buffy didn't know what she would didn't want to have to be working at the club anymore than she already was, but if she was fired from her diner job, what choice would she have? Once she was dressed she put on some black pumps and her trench coat before she headed out for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spike had been in L.A for a month now. He was not happy about it, but it was better than some rundown town overseas. From the moment that Dru woke up in the car she was furious with him and had let it be known that she was done with him. She had done the one thing Spike never thought she would do, she pulled out a stake and got him right in the middle of his chest. It didn't kill him, but the pain came out of nowhere and it was enough that he crashed his car and Dru took off, severing their connection as she went. Spike knew he could have gone after her, but he knew that this time around she was done. This wasn't her looking to cheat and be with someone else because that was what love was to her. This was her completely finished with him because he not only made a deal with the Slayer, but had a hand in her precious Daddy being killed and brought down to Hell. Spike had been hurt and furious with her for a while, but he found that it didn't last as long as he thought it would. The last century of everything she had put him through came flooding his mind and Spike had to admit he was almost relieved to see her go. He would always worry about her, because she was so easily confused and vulnerable, but he wasn't going to lose sleep over her. He was done taking care of her and being her protector she was old enough by now to figure it out.

After a month of trying to find the right city to call his own Spike ended up in L.A and deciding to stay. He got his own penthouse condo in downtown L.A to enjoy. The women he brought there really enjoyed it and Spike enjoyed them before killing them and dumping the bodies. He was old so he never had to worry about money, he was very good at that and had always been. Now that it was just him he found that he enjoyed living a different life, one of luxury. Dru never had an interest in living well off, she always wanted dark and dank places while Spike always wanted more. He wanted to pamper the woman he loved with the best that the world had to offer, but Dru had no interest in any of it. Now it was his turn to live and he was going to do just that.

Spike decided that he would venture into a strip club to see if there were any lucky ladies he could bring back to his place to enjoy and munch on. Bars and clubs were the easiest to find his next meal and shag, he often got more than one back with him for some extra fun. There was just something sexy about watching one girl eat another girl out while he was screwing the one from behind. He never got to play like this with Dru and he was finding that he loved every second of his new found freedom. Spike walked into the club and took a seat in one of the side booths that was for VIP. He had been here before and the owner had already given him a permanent booth with the amount he had spent in here. He liked the booths because he could see the whole place and all of the girls, but it was also sheltered around the sides so he could get more hands on with a girl without any of the others knowing it. You could often hear someone having sex right next to you. Spike scanned the crowd and when his eyes landed on a certain blonde he thought for sure his heart would have stopped had it worked in the first place. There serving drinks in one of the sexiest outfits he had ever seen was the Slayer.

Spike had no idea what she was doing in L.A or working in this club. He knew that she would have had a hard time after killing the love of her life, but he figured that between her friends and her mom she would recover from it. Yet watching her now, he could see the dead look in her eyes, he could see the pain there. It was a pain that went deep into Spike's gut, because it was not a look he ever thought he would see on her face. She had already been through so much with Angelus and had overcome it, Spike had no idea what could have put that pain in her eyes. During the past two months all Spike had thought about was killing her when he saw her again. He had no interest in going back to Sunnydale anytime soon, but he had made plans to kill her still. They had enough history between them that it should be him that got to be the one to finally do her in. Yet seeing her now was making it hard for him to find that urge to drain her dry and not screw her senseless. She headed over to his booth without even looking up. It was clear she wasn't happy with working here.

"What can I get for you?" Buffy asked without even looking up from her notepad.

"An explanation." Spike simply said and that caused Buffy's head to shoot up.

For an instant shock filled her eyes before they went right back to dead.

"What do you want to drink Spike?"

"That's it? No, what the hell are you doing here? No get out now before I stake you? Just gonna take my order then?" Spike asked slightly shocked and deep down hurt, Buffy had no spunk, no spark that made her so fun to talk with and play with. There was nothing left of her.

"I'm doing my job and why you're here is none of my business."

"Maybe I'm here to kill everyone." Spike tried.

"Be my guest, it's not my job anymore. Now, are you going to order or not? I have other customers and I need their tip money to keep from living out of a box." Spike could see and hear the stress in her voice and he knew she had been going through a hard time.

"Bring me a bottle of whiskey, two glasses."

Buffy just turned and left for the bar. Spike's mind was going crazy with possibilities of what Buffy was doing here. Not only that, his cock was instantly hard at the sight of her. Spike had always been turned on by her, but seeing her in that little outfit, being able to see the bottom of her ass as she swayed her hips and walked away was enough to make any man crazy. He wanted her and he was going to have her, maybe he would kill her when he was done or maybe he would keep her alive so he could continue to screw her. Ya, that's what he would do, keep her alive and show her a whole different world. Open her mind up to all of that sexual curiosity that young women have at her age. With her Slayer strength it would be like screwing a vampire, only she would be warm and sweet. Spike wanted nothing more than to take her right here on this table and screw her in front of a room full of people, but he knew she wouldn't go for it. He would have to slowly get her used to the idea of being turned on, of it being okay and not something she had to hide or be ashamed of like most women were. Buffy came back with the items and placed them down on the table.

"It's two hundred."

Spike handed her the money as he spoke.

"Take a seat and have a drink."

"I have customers."

"I'm a customer, in the VIP section, sitting, talking and drinking with me is exactly your job. And you'll have a very nice tip coming your way. One that matches the price of that bottle."

"You're gonna give me two hundred bucks just to sit next to you and talk?" Buffy asked skeptically.

"Got some questions and I want your full attention. To be workin' here you clearly need the money. Sit down Kitten and have a drink." Spike said, as he poured them both a glass.

"And I'm really supposed to believe that?" Buffy asked with a guarded tone.

"I'm not gonna hurt you or anyone in here. If it makes you feel better that truce of ours is still in effect. Just two people drinkin' and talkin'. You're not gonna turn down two hundred are you?" Spike asked already knowing the answer as he took the money and placed it down on the table.

Buffy didn't know what game Spike was playing, but two hundred dollars was more money she was going to make than out there on the floor getting one dollar tips because she wouldn't let anyone touch her. Buffy took the money and placed it in her clutch that was attached to her wrist before she sat down in the booth. Spike gave her a smirk and pulled her closer to him so she was against his side.

"There we go nice and cozy. Now, let's start at the beginnin' shall we?" Spike said, as he gave Buffy her drink and was surprised that she took the shot without any problems. Clearly this wasn't the first time she had drank with a customer or had drank at all.

"What's there to say?" Buffy said sadly.

"How about what happened after you sent old Angelus to Hell?" Spike said providing her with a starting point.

"I didn't send Angelus to Hell, I sent Angel to Hell. My friends neglected to tell me that Willow was working on a spell to put his soul back into him. By the time it happened he had already removed the sword and opened the portal. I stabbed him and sent the man that I love to Hell, all for the world. And you know what I got? Nothing. I got my friends hating me because it's all my fault that Angelus showed up. I got kicked out of my house by my mom because I refused to let the world end. Not to mention got expelled from the only high school in town. That's what Buffy got."

Spike poured Buffy another shot as he spoke. "First, it's not your fault that Angelus came about. Eighty years that wanker had that curse on him and he knew what would happen if he ever became perfectly happy. He took that risk with you. He never told you about it when he should have. That's on him and whatever happened afterwards is on him, not you. You were just another victim of his and believe me he had a lot of underage girl victims. Your mates shouldn't be mad or blamin' you, not if they were truly your mates. It hurts now, but you don't need fake friends Kitten. Ones that will leave you high and dry when things get tough or don't go their way, that's not a true mate. That's just a user. Second, what did your mum expect? You got chosen for this, you didn't pick it, it's not your fault there are idiots in the world that want to see it burn. She should be proud of you and honored that you're her daughter. You're special unlike all of the other girls in the world."

"I don't feel very special. Something goes wrong and it's all my fault. How is that fair? I saved the world, again, I've died saving it, I sent the man that I love to Hell, why isn't that good enough? Why can't they just tell me they love me and that it will all be okay? I knew my mom was mad, but I thought she would get passed it. She hasn't even looked for me, none of them have."

"Your mates are idiots. As for your mum, I've seen a lot of Slayers Luv, more than I've even killed. And none of them had any family or friends. I think it's hard on parents, knowin' their little girl is out there at night fighting the underworld and could die every time she steps out that door. Parents they want to protect their kids from danger, not watch them fight it. It's not easy on em. Your mum loves you, I can tell, she just needs time to adjust to the world you threw at her. It's not just the fact that you're a Slayer, it's that magic is real and vampires and demons exist. It can be a lot to take. It was for me after I was turned and I was a vamp."

"Why are you being so nice?" Buffy asked, as she took her second drink.

"Can be when I want to be, besides we got that truce still. I'm not all bad Kitten. How did ya end up here in L.A?"

"Had to go somewhere. I couldn't stay in Sunnydale. So I hitchhiked here, lived on the streets for a week before I got a job at a diner waitressing and found this shitty apartment where I can pay weekly. I only work here two Saturdays a month to help pay my rent." Buffy said with a small shrug.

"You're not eatin' much. Not sleepin' much. I suspect you have a fake ID to be workin' anywhere."

"I'm nineteen." Buffy simply stated because there was no point in arguing it.

"Naughty girl." Spike said with a playful smirk.

"What about you? I thought you'd be off with Dru."

"She left once she woke up. Well after she screamed at me for helpin' you kill her Daddy and then staking me in my chest. Haven't seen her since nor do I care to. Bloody bitch is on her own from now on. A century I took care of her, protected her, made sure she ate when she was too crazy and far gone to remember. What do I get? Cheated on, hit and tortured for my troubles. I'm done with her. After a month of movin' around I settled here. Got myself a nice penthouse condo right downtown. Time I started livin' for me and not for someone else. Be my own man. Which is exactly what you should be doin'."

"How's that? I'm all alone in the world now." Buffy said sadly.

"Only if you let yourself be. You're young, you got a lot to learn about life Kitten. You can look at this situation like you're alone and stuck in some shit hole apartment. Or you can look at it like it's your own apartment. You finally have the choice to live your life how you want to. You can be anyone you want to be. Don't like not havin' mates, make some. Don't like your job start lookin' for a better one, one with more money so you can move to a better spot and have food. Life is whatever you want to make of it."

"So I'm just supposed to forget about my family and friends?" Buffy asked, as she poured herself another drink.

"If they can't accept you and if they don't care to be in your life, why would you want to remember em? You can't tell me the idea of just bein' a young woman coming into her adulthood doesn't sound appealin' even the slightest."

"I don't even know what that would be. The girls here seem so much older than me. They all talk about the crazy stuff they've done and the places they've seen, the sex they've had and then they look at me and I got nothing to tell them. They all love working here and I just hate it."

"But do you really?" Spike challenged.

"Of course I do. I'm in a strip club serving drinks, what's there to love?"

"Hm, I think it's time for a lesson Kitten." Spike said into Buffy's ear before he grabbed her by the hips and put her straddling his lap.

Buffy was shocked and she automatically put her hands on Spike's shoulders to balance herself.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked shocked and confused.

"Givin' you your first lesson. The mind can often think it knows somethin', but the body tells a different story. You're mind is tellin' you, you hate this job, but your body is lovin' it. You're lovin' the attention you get from all these men. You love being able to tease them as you sway your ass when you walk away. You're mind hates this job, cuz it hates everythin' right now. But this tight little body of yours is lovin' it."

"No I don't." Buffy automatically denied, but she didn't make a move to get off Spike's lap.

"Don't deny it Luv, I can smell just how wet you are. Even right now that sweet pussy of yours is getting wetter by sitting on my lap like this. It turns you on knowin' you can make all those men want you just by walkin' into a room."

"I…" Buffy was blushing now and she didn't know what to say. She was embarrassed that Spike could actually smell her.

"Now, none of that. Nothin' to be ashamed of Kitten. That little roll in the hay with soul boy got your sexual desires flowing, got you curious. It's natural and a good thing. Women are always shy and ashamed of wantin' sex at your age, when you shouldn't be. You should be explorin' every possibility out there for you. Doin' all kinds of crazy things." Spike moved closer and whispered in her ear. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it. Haven't woken up all hot and wet from a dream and wanted to touch yourself. Tell me Kitten have you ever let yourself feel your own fingers? Ever made yourself cum?"

"Spike." Buffy didn't know what was happening right now. All she knew was that her body was reacting to Spike like he was fire and she was gasoline. She could feel herself getting even more turned on the more he talked and what made it worse was knowing that he could tell too.

"Tell me Kitten. Have you ever played with your pussy before?" Spike asked again, as he moved his hand over to her drenched panties.

"No." Buffy answered softly.

Spike gave a little tug on the panties and ripped em right off. He then grabbed Buffy's right hand and guided her over to her pussy. Spike moved his legs open and that forced Buffy's legs to open as well giving them both access to herself. Spike placed Buffy's hand right on her clit and moved it in small circles as he spoke.

"You should be touching yourself all the time. Experimenting with what feels good to you so you know what will feel good by a bloke."

"It's not right." Buffy said, but she found herself unable to pull away.

"It's natural, most natural thing in the world. Sex is meant to be shared and explored, not kept hidden away. That's it Kitten, explore, touch yourself. No one can see you but me. That turns you on even more though doesn't it. Knowin' you might get caught. That I'm gonna watch as you make yourself cum. I bet you taste sweet. Let's see."

Spike moved his hand over to her folds and slid one finger inside of her. Buffy couldn't stop the moan that came out of her.

"You're so tight Kitten. I can barely get a finger in. Those Slayer muscles at work. You're all warm and drenched Kitten. Let's see how sweet you are."

Spike removed his finger and immediately brought it to his mouth and sucked on it. He gave a moan in approval before he removed it and brought it right back down inside of her.

"I knew you'd taste sweet, but I didn't think you'd taste that sweet. Best pussy I've ever tasted. Tell me Kitten, have you ever cum before?"

Buffy couldn't stop the moan that escaped her mouth as Spike worked her inside while she continued to rub her clit. Her mind was screaming at her that this was wrong, but her body refused to listen or to stop. It felt so good, better than the sex with Angel had been. Buffy couldn't understand why this felt so good, so different but it did and she didn't want Spike to stop. Spike moved his free hand down to Buffy's right breast and freed it from the thin material of her top as he added a second finger inside of her.

"Answer me Kitten." Spike said as he licked her right nipple.

"Oh God, mmm no." Buffy moaned and she found herself pushing her hips down further on Spike making his fingers go in deeper.

"You're about to, you're close I can smell it. I'm gonna watch as you make yourself cum all over my fingers Kitten." Spike pinched Buffy's nipple and she moaned and ground her hips harder on Spike's fingers. "So Kitty likes it a little rough eh? A little pain with your pleasure."

Spike stopped moving his fingers and Buffy let out a whine. "Don't stop."

"You want to cum, fuck my fingers then Kitten. Show me how badly you want it." Spike said as he continued to squeeze Buffy's nipple.

Buffy couldn't help herself she had to move. She started off slightly slow moving up and down on Spike's fingers, but it wasn't enough. She needed more, she needed them deeper. Before she knew it she was bouncing up and down on them faster and faster. She had long ago stopped caring if anyone could see or hear her. Her body had taken over and her mind had shut down on her. All she knew was that for the first time in months she felt good and she didn't want that to end.

"You like that eh Kitten. Just imagine how good that would feel if it was my cock inside of you right now. That if it was my cock you were riding hard on."

"Oh ya." Buffy moaned.

"You're gonna cum Kitten. Look at me. I want you to look at me as you make yourself cum." Spike demanded.

Buffy opened her eyes and just seeing the hungry look in Spike's was enough to bring the flood gates. She clenched around his fingers and Spike squeezed her nipple as he felt her spasms coming. With a long moan Buffy cam hard and long, keeping eye contact with Spike. After a few moments when her body had stopped clenching Spike slowly removed his now drenched fingers and put them in his mouth and licked them clean.

"I could eat you all day Kitten." Spike then grabbed Buffy by the back of her neck and brought her down for a hungry kiss.

Buffy didn't even fight against it. She kissed Spike right back and when Spike put his tongue in her mouth forcing Buffy to taste herself on him she couldn't stop the moan that came out of her mouth. She couldn't help but think that no dead person should be this good at kissing and making someone feel amazing. Buffy felt like she could cum all over again just from this kiss. When Spike pulled away he kissed down her neck and gave a few nibbles with blunt teeth. He then went back to her right breast and sucked on her nipple before he moved to the inside of her breast and bit down fully with his fangs, breaking the skin and letting blood flow into his mouth. He began to make slow long pulls of her blood and Buffy couldn't help herself. She threw her head back and moaned hard and loud. She held Spike's head to her breast as she felt herself cumming all over again. She didn't think it would be possible to cum so soon or just as hard, but she continued to cum as Spike continued to pull her blood from her. After a minute Spike stopped and he licked the wound closed. Only then did Buffy finally stop cumming.

Buffy was panting hard as her mind tried to catch up to what her body had just done. She had just let Spike not only touch her, but drink from her. And she liked it. Her body was craving for me, to go further. It made no sense to her at all. Spike was evil, he was a vampire, she had never been this turned on before in her life and she shouldn't be. Not even the idea of being with Angel had turned her on this much.

"This is wrong. It makes no sense." Buffy said softly.

"Wrong to who? Your body is tellin' you what it wants, you should take it. You're comin' into your own, bein' your own woman. You can do whatever the bloody hell you'd like to. You don't answer to anyone. Grab the freedom Kitten."

"You're evil." Buffy argued.

"Ya so? Every man has an evil side and every man has a good side. You just don't know mine. All you know about me is what those Watcher blokes wanted you to know, what Angelus wanted you to see. Mark my words Kitten, you will be mine. I'm going to own that tight pussy of yours. I'm going to own that hot mouth of yours. And I will own this sweet ass. I'm going to fuck every single one of them, over and over again, any place, any time and you're going to let me. You already know you will. Our bodies want each other, they crave it, no point in denyin' it. I can show you a whole different world, I can show you how to live."

"I don't know. It's wrong."

"That's them Watcher's talkin'. All that abuse and manipulation they did on you. 1893 Park Ave, top floor is all mine. You're gonna come after your shift and I'm gonna start showin' you a world that you could have." Spike leaned into whisper into Buffy's ear. "Have fun workin' the rest of the night without any knickers on. But you and I both know how much that is already turnin' you on Kitten."

Spike then kissed Buffy hard and rough before he pulled back and spoke one last time.

"You're not there in a few hours, I'm gonna hunt you down and when I find you I'm gonna tie you down and tease you so bad that when I'm done you'll be begging me to fuck you. You got three hours Kitten."

And with that Spike put Buffy on the table before he got out of the booth, grabbed the bottle and headed out. Spike wanted nothing more than to take Buffy with him or stick around and watch her for the rest of her shift. But this would allow Buffy some time to think about what had just happened and what she was going to do. Spike did know though that he wasn't going to let Buffy get away from him. Buffy sat there completely in shock for a moment. Her legs were all shaky and she couldn't stop going over what had just happened. What she had allowed to just happen. Buffy shakily got up from the booth and headed straight to the back room where the change rooms were. She just needed a moment to think about what had just happened. She just needed a moment to get her thoughts in order and then she would be able to process what she had just allowed to happen. Buffy walked into the dressing room and saw that some of the other girls were there getting changed or taking a break. All eyes landed on her though as she walked through the door.

Buffy headed over to one of the benches on the other side of the room so she could sit and just get her wits about her. She couldn't figure out why she let Spike do that to her, why she allowed it to happen, especially right there in the club. This wasn't like her at all and Buffy couldn't figure out how this could even be happening.

"Who was that hunk you were with in the V.I.P. booth?" Marcy asked, as she came around and sat down next to Buffy.

"Oh just some customer that wanted me to drink with him." Buffy said blowing it all off. Inside she was freaking out though, she didn't think anyone had saw what she did. It was against the rules to do anything sexual with the customers and as much as she hated this job she couldn't afford to lose it.

"Some sexy ass customer. I know you are new here, but sweetie those type of customers is the difference between you living in some shitty apartment and living up in a condo."

"How would a customer make that happen?" Buffy honestly didn't understand this type of life. She had heard some of the waitresses here talking about how they were going on spa weekends and shopping trips from their tip money. Buffy couldn't figure out how they were making that much money when she couldn't get close to it.

"Sweetie, it's all a game here. The customers in the VIP section have the money to throw at us and all they want is a pretty girl listening to their every word. They love the fantasy of having one of us. VIP customers make it possible to walk away with a grand in your pockets. Not to mention what they do outside of work. I mean the sex can be off the chain." Marcy said with a huge smile.

"What? No. That would be against the rules and I'm not interested in one night stands or anything like that."

"You are young, the best thing you can do is go and explore your sexual side. It's not a bad thing that you want a better life. Look, even I can see that you are getting thinner and more tired. You're too young to be weighed down like this. Seize the opportunity for a better life. Hell, go be happy and have fun for a change. All girls do it here and the bosses know. Girls work here just for the connections that the VIP customers have. When they leave here they go to a better life and the bosses are happy because they got richer off the girl. Don't think of them as customers, think of them as networking opportunities. You meet the right guy and you could be on tv or modeling. This is L.A, anything can happen here."

"I thought all of that was against the rules."

"Having sex in the building is against the rules. There's nothing wrong with having conversations with someone. And what happens outside of these walls isn't need to know. Just be smart about it. Shit girl, live a little. You might even have fun while doing it. Enjoy being young, because before you know it, you won't be young enough to do stupid shit. Think about it. But if you want a better life only you can make it happen." Marcy said, as she stood back up and headed over to the other girls.

Buffy didn't know what to think of what Marcy had just said. She knew that part of it did make sense. She was in L.A. if she wanted a better life she had to go out and find it, it wasn't going to just magically appear on her doorstep. But what that life was she had no idea. She didn't know what to do about Spike or how her body had reacted to him. She had never felt anything like that, but at the same time she hadn't exactly been with anyone besides Angel and that turned out horribly. It was also difficult to ignore the pulsing between her legs at just the thought of Spike. Buffy had no idea what she was going to do about later on tonight, what she did know was that she had tip money to make. If she wanted out of that shit hole apartment she had to work her butt off to get there. The two hundred she got from Spike would be enough to cover the rest of her rent, but if she wanted to eat this week she needed to get back out there. She would worry about what to do after her shift when it was over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just after three hours later when Buffy found herself standing in front of Spike's door. She had no idea what she was doing here, she didn't even change out of her outfit tonight. Her coat was just long enough to cover everything up so she could walk here without being harassed. Her talk with the girls made her curious. What Spike did to her made her feel good, it made her feel something, the first time since Angelus showed up. For the first time in months she had felt something other than nothing but pain. Spike made her feel good and if she was honest with herself she was curious about what else he could do to her. What else she liked. What harm could it bring right? She wasn't the Slayer anymore. She didn't have any friends to be lectured by or judged by. She didn't even have any parents to be disappointed in her. This was her life now, all on her own, why shouldn't she make reckless decisions? Why not be with someone and do something that made her feel something other than hurt? And it wasn't like Spike wasn't hot and had a lot of experience with women. Maybe he would be able to help her make more money and then she could get a new place. He had to be good with money if he could afford a place like this. It was easily over a million dollar condo in the heart of downtown L.A. She was doing this so she could move forward and have a better life at the end of it.

With a final breath Buffy knocked on the door. It only took a moment before Spike opened it with a smirk.

"I was wondering if you would get the nerve to knock or not."

"If you knew I was here, why didn't you open the door?"

"Cause it's your decision on if you come in or not. What's it gonna be Kitten?"

Buffy undid her coat to allow Spike to see what she was wearing. "In."

Spike gave a smirk as he stepped back and allowed Buffy to enter. Spike closed the door behind him as Buffy took in the condo. The entry hallway was made up of white walls with big art pieces hanging from them. The floor was maple and the ceilings were easily ten feet high. She walked down the short hallway and saw that the living room, dining room and kitchen, but all three walls were floor to ceiling windows. There were no curtains to block the gorgeous view of downtown L.A. The kitchen held an island large enough to sit eight people at it, with a white marble countertop and a double stainless steel sink in it. The cabinets were maple to match the floor with a stainless steel stove, fridge, microwave and dishwasher. And that was just what Buffy could see of the apartment. That didn't take into account the high-end furniture that filled the rooms. There was a dining room table with eight seats that were large, big enough to enjoy a long meal in without getting stiff or sore. The two couches were rich black leather and a sectional, all facing the windows to enjoy the view.

"Oh my God." Buffy said amazed, as she looked out the window.

"Go ahead and look around. Take a look at the life you could have one day."

Buffy didn't need to be told twice. She wasn't even going to argue that she could never afford a place like this. She headed down a hallway and saw that there was another living room, but this one had a sixty inch tv in it within a wall unit. More couches, tables, a pool table and a wet bar were in this room as well. Buffy continued down the hallway to find an office. Within this room was a maple wall unit with books filling every shelf, a glass desk and two walls were floor to ceiling windows again. Buffy continued on and saw a laundry room and a bathroom. She then came across the master bedroom and almost died. The one wall was floor to ceiling windows, but what caught Buffy's eye was the maple four poster king size bed with rich red satin sheets and red comforter. It had multiple black pillows on the bed and it looked more comfortable than anything Buffy had ever slept on. There was also an electric fireplace on the opposite wall. She opened a door and saw that it was a full walk in closet with a full three length mirror and an ottoman in the middle of it so you could sit and get dressed. To have a closet like this was something Buffy could die for. That was before she walked into the master bathroom. There was a shower stall with twenty jets that stream all around you. It was big enough for four people easily. The tub is what stole the show though. It was large enough for six people to be in it. It was white marble with a six inch edge all around it so you could easily place something around the tub. It was deep too and Buffy knew she could easily fill the tub up with water and be fully submerged if she wanted to be. This place was to die for and Buffy never wanted to leave and have to go back to her shit hole of an apartment.

Buffy made her way back out into the living room to see Spike standing there looking out the windows. He turned once he heard her.

"How can you afford a place like this? It's amazing." Buffy asked, as she removed her coat and placed it over the back of the couch.

"Been around a long time. Know how to make very good dosh between workin' and investments."

"This is nothing like the place you were staying in back in Sunnydale."

"Dru always liked the darker places. I've spent a century living in shit hole places to please a woman who never appreciated me. It's my turn to live and enjoy the high life once again, only this time it will be on my terms. You could have this life as well. A place like this."

"Ya right. I could never have anything even remotely close to this. I'm a high school drop out. I'll be lucky if I don't end up living on the streets."

"You are more than a highschool dropout. You are a young and beautiful woman, in a city like this you are gold. You just need a push in the right direction. Lucky for you I am very good at gettin' people in the right places. You got people in that strip club that could get you in for photoshoots. You just don't have the confidence in yourself and in your intelligence to make it happen."

"I'm not really good at meeting new people, especially barely wearing clothes. Can't exactly go up to someone and say hi like that."

"Of course you can. You just need the right clothes for it. I'll help you figure it out, but that is somethin' we can talk bout later. I have other things I'm more interested in."

"I'm not really sure what to do here." Buffy said, as she looked down, now feeling self conscious.

"That's ok Kitten, I do." Spike said, as he stalked towards Buffy.

Once he was there he moved and pulled her in for a hot kiss. Buffy easily kissed back and when Spike's tongue pressed against her lips she easily opened her mouth for him. The kiss quickly turned heated and Spike ran his hands down Buffy's back and he cupped her ass. He gave a groan as Buffy hadn't had a spare pair of underwear with her. Spike picked her up by her ass and Buffy wrapped her legs around him. Spike moved his right hand over and reached between Buffy's legs from behind to touch her wet pussy. Buffy moaned and Spike brought the kiss.

"You're pussy is soaking wet Kitten. Should I lick it up?"

"Oh god." Buffy moaned.

"You ever have a man eat your pussy Kitten?"

Buffy just shook her head as Spike continued to stroke her pussy from behind with his finger.

"Tell me what you want Kitten."

"I don't know."

"Yes you do. Say it. Tell me what you want me to do to your sweet pussy."

Buffy moaned and Spike could feel her pulsing with need. He wasn't going to make this easy on her though. He was going to make sure he turned her into a sex fiend.

"Lick it. Please."

"You want to feel my tongue inside of you?"

"Yes." Buffy moaned.

"I'm gonna eat this pussy until you are squirting your juices all over yourself."

"Please." Buffy moaned.

Spike headed straight for his bedroom. Once there he dropped Buffy down on the bed before he straddled her body. He reached over and grabbed Buffy's right wrist and pulled it over to the one post. He grabbed the furry handcuff that he had attached to the bed and locked Buffy's wrist in it. He moved to the next wrist as Buffy spoke.

"What are you do?"

There was no fear in her voice, she was too filled with need to feel any urgency at the situation.

"Keepin' you at my mercy."

With both wrists done, Spike moved and did the same to each ankle, the distance made it so that Buffy was spread eagle on the bed, fully exposed and at Spike's mercy. It should have made her feel fear, instead it only excited Buffy more. Spike went and ripped Buffy's clothes off as he spoke.

"The thought you of walkin' home in nothin' but a coat and those heels makes me pulse. And to think that you'll be goin' home just like that, but with my juices runnin' down your legs, dripping out of that wet pussy. I could cum right now just thinkin' about it."

Buffy moaned and it only fueled Spike on even more.

"I think Kitty would like that. You have the heart of a slut. And that's a good thing Kitten. It means you are going to love everythin' I do to you. Embrace being a slut, it's a good thing Kitten. Let yourself feel."

Spike didn't even work his way down Buffy's body, he just went straight for her pussy and gave it a long lick. Buffy gave a long moan and Spike gave a groan at the taste.

"You taste so good Kitten. I could do this all night."

Spike went to town on Buffy's pussy. Buffy couldn't help but moan and pulled at the handcuffs gently. She couldn't believe how amazing this felt. She had never felt this good before and the night had just started. Spike's tongue was truly amazing and all too soon she could feel herself cumming. Spike moaned as Buffy's juices filled his mouth. He continued to lick though even after Buffy's clit had become sensitive.

"Oh god, stop it's too much." Buffy moaned.

"You can take it. I told you, I'm not stopping until you are covered in your juices. Women can squirt their juices, just like men. Relax your body and just feel it. You think you feel good now, you have no idea."

Spike inserted a finger and started to rub Buffy's g-spot as he continued to lick and suck on her clit. Buffy was a moaning mess, she had no idea something could ever feel this good, much less come from her own body. She didn't want this to ever end. In this moment she would happily spend the rest of her life handcuffed to Spike's bed if it let her feel like this. Spike continued to work her g-spot and clit. He could feel them both getting thicker and he knew that it wouldn't be long before Buffy was squirting. He couldn't believe how amazing she tasted, he could have done this all night long and never get bored. He instantly thought about eating her out on her next period. The taste of her juices and blood was almost enough to make him cum in his pants.

"God Spike, I feel something building."

"That's your juices. Don't fight it, just like it take over. Scream for me Kitten."

Buffy arched up as she felt this heat like no other take over her body. It wasn't long after was she felt this liquid shoot out of her. She couldn't help but scream as the liquid kept coming.

"That's it Kitten, squirt those juices for me." Spike licked the outside of her pussy to taste her sweetness. "So good. You taste so fucking good Kitten."

"Oh god. So good, feel so good." Buffy moaned, as she felt the last squirt hit her. She could feel the juices on her pelvis.

"It feels even better the next time around." Spike said, as he went back to eating her out.

"Oh yes. Don't stop, please so good."

Spike continued to eat Buffy's pussy out and only after she had squirted three more times did he finally move away from her. He looked down at her and he loved the site. She was completely at his mercy spread wide open for him. Her torso and thighs were covered in her juices. Her body was his for the taking and he was going to take it many times. Spike got up and quickly removed his clothes before he got on the bed as he spoke.

"I'm going to fuck your pussy, but first, I'm going to fuck that little mouth of yours. Open up Kitten, you haven't had your milk yet."

Spike moved so he was above Buffy's face. Buffy didn't even hesitate to open her mouth. Spike was slow with descending down into Buffy's mouth. He made sure he took it slow as he figured this was a first time for her having a dick in her mouth. Once Buffy gave a moan and loosened up Spike didn't hold back anymore. He fucked her mouth deep and fast. He was worked up from eating her out so it didn't even take fifteen minutes before he thrusted his hips and came deep down Buffy's throat with a groan. Buffy swallowed it all and once Spike had finished pulsing his started to fuck her mouth again to make himself nice and hard for her.

"You like that eh Kitten? Ya, Kitty likes her milk."

Buffy moaned as she continued to lick Spike's cock. Once he was fully hard again he pulled out and moved down her body.

"You ready for me Kitten?" Spike asked, as he rubbed the tip of his cock along the outside of her pussy.

Buffy moaned before he spoke. "Please."

"Not until you tell me what you want."

"Oh god, I want you."

"To do what Kitten? We need to work on that dirty talk of yours."

"I want you inside of me."

"Ya, like my finger?"

"No, your."

Spike could tell that Buffy was getting flustered, but he didn't care. He was going to get her to say it.

"My what Kitten? You're not gonna get anything until you say it."

"Your dick."

"My cock."

"Yes."

"Say it Kitten."

"I want your cock inside of me."

"Ya? Inside where? That mouth of yours?" Spike moved his tip down Buffy's folds under he hit her ass. He rubbed his tip over her hole as he spoke. "Or maybe you want my cock to fill this tight virgin ass first. Oh I can smell your arousal Kitten. You want my big cock in your tight ass. We'll save that for another night though. Tell me where you want my cock Kitten."

"You know where."

"You gotta say it. Tell me you want my cock in your wet pussy. Come on Kitten, say it and I'll give it to you."

"I want… I want your cock in my wet pussy. Please Spike."

Spike didn't need anymore than that. He thrusted his hips and buried his cock deep inside of Buffy in one go. Buffy screamed out of pleasure and Spike gave a small growl at the tightness surrounding him.

"So tight and wet. Your pussy is perfect Kitten."

Buffy moaned as Spike pulled out and pushed right back in.

"You want it slow or hard and deep Kitten?"

"Hard and deep. I need it so bad."

"As you wish."

Spike knew Buffy's Slayer body could handle it so he pulled out and shoved back in as deep as he could. He kept his pace fast and hard, but it still wasn't deep enough for Buffy.

"Deeper."

Spike growled and pulled out. Buffy gave a whine at the loss. Spike went and removed the cuffs from the foot posts and lifted Buffy's legs so he could cuff them to the top posts, making Buffy's ass come up off the bed folding her in half. Once they were reattached Spike instantly positioned himself so he was overtop of Buffy and pounded into her. Buffy screamed at how deep Spike was now able to go.

"Oh yes, yes don't stop." Buffy moaned.

"Gonna fuck you for hours Kitten. Gonna fill this sweet pussy up with my cum then send you home with it running out of you. Everyone that sees you will know what a dirty girl you are. How much of a slut you are. You want that don't you."

"Yes, yes fill me up. I want to feel it." Buffy moaned.

Spike pulled out completely again and Buffy whined once more.

"Gonna make you squirt all over yourself again."

Spike reached over to the bottom drawer beside his bed and pulled out three small clamps. He attached one to each nipple and then one to Buffy's clit. Buffy moaned at the slight pain from it, but then Spike hit a button and Buffy gave a small scream at the vibrations that went through her.

"Only a small scream, that won't do. Let's turn them up all the way shall we Kitten." Spike turned the dial all the way to ten, causing Buffy to let out a loud scream. "That's better." Spike said before he was pounding deep into Buffy once again, making sure he hit her g-spot every time.

Between the vibrations to her nipples and her clit and Spike hitting her g- spot it wasn't long before Buffy was cumming and quickly squirting again. With the new position though it hit her right on her chest and face.

"Oh fuck, that's it Kitten shower yourself in your sweet juices. Lick your lips, taste yourself." Spike growled.

Buffy did and gave a moan. She couldn't believe how amazing she felt right now. Nothing else in the world mattered, but this moment right here, right now. All she did was let her mind block everything out and just feel. And that is exactly what she did for the next six hours. She let Spike fuck her nonstop. She didn't think about all the cum that was now inside of her. She didn't think about her being soaked with her own juices. And when she walked home that morning, she didn't think about the people that she walked by. She didn't think about how she was still soaked in her own juices or that she could feel Spike's cum going down her thighs. She didn't care about anyone seeing it. And when she did get home to her shitty apartment. She didn't even take a shower. She just got undressed and fell asleep within seconds of her head hitting the pillow. Loving that she could still feel Spike inside of her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warnings: Sex, small violence and technically character death.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 2

It was just after five the next night when there was a knock at Buffy's door. She had no idea who it could be as no one, but the landlord knew she lived here. It was Sunday, the only day she didn't have to work, so she had spent it laying around in bed. Only getting up to take a shower and to eat what little food she had. She knew she should go out and get some groceries with the tip money she got from Spike last night, but that seemed like too much of an effort. Buffy didn't even bother with clothes today so she threw on an old robe and answered the door. She was surprised to see Spike standing on the other side. Even more surprising was the fact he was in a black suit and carrying a garment bag with him.

"How did you find me? And why are you dressed like that?"

"I can find your scent anywhere in this city Kitten. Now invite me in."

"Why should I? How do I know you won't come by and try and kill me one night?"

"Because I would much rather come by and fuck that sweet pussy of yours than kill you. I got a taste for you and I'm never getting enough. Invite me in Kitten and I'll give you some warm milk later." Spike said with his flirty smirk.

"That better not be all I get." Buffy flirted right back. She knew this was wrong, but at some point last night she decided she didn't give a damn. Besides it's not like she had anyone here to judge her. "Come in Spike."

Spike crossed over and once the door was closed he pushed Buffy up against it and kissed her hard and deep. Buffy didn't even hesitate to kiss back or open her mouth when she felt Spike's tongue against her lips. The kiss quickly got heated and Spike pulled back. There would be time for this later. Right now Buffy needed to eat.

"I brought you a dress. Get ready, we're goin' to dinner. And then I'll eat my desert."

"I have to wait till after dinner for that?" Buffy pouted.

"If you're a good kitty I'll eat my desert in the restaurant. Now get dressed and don't even think about wearin' anything underneath."

Spike handed Buffy the garment bag and she headed off to get ready in the bathroom. She quickly got her hair and make-up done before she opened the bag. What Spike considered a dress was nowhere near what she would consider it to be. This dressed was a shimmering silver color with no back, a deep plunging neckline, so even if she wanted to she couldn't wear a bra. It would just barely cover her nipples at this point. And the length was just long enough to cover her ass if she was standing. It would show if she had to sit down, which she would at dinner. Both sides had a spilt that went from the bottom of the dress to her hips. She couldn't wear anything underneath it and would barely cover herself. This reminded her of something a high end escort would wear. Normally she would never wear something even remotely close to this, but she was a new Buffy now. One not afraid to be bold and reckless. With confidence she wasn't sure she had, she put on the dress and then put on the only pair of high heels she had that were silver. With one last look in the mirror she headed out of the bathroom.

Spike gave her a smile as he saw her in the dress. She was stunning and he was going to make sure she knew it.

"I'm not really sure this counts as a dress. Where are you taking me for dinner? A strip club?"

"No a high-end restaurant that caters to a lot of photographers and model agents. You look sexy, it's about time you realised just how sexy you are. Once they see you in this they'll want to get to know you. You normally wouldn't have to go that revealin', but you need the push. Let's go."

Buffy grabbed her coat and purse before they headed out. Spike walked them over to his car and he couldn't help, but smirk as he watched Buffy try to get into the car without showing off anything. Once they were on the road Buffy spoke.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you taking me to dinner?"

"You've lost weight, you don't eat enough. Sides, we need to chat and we might as well do that over some good food."

"Why do you care? Why are you being nice? We're supposed to be mortal enemies remember?"

That was the one thing Buffy couldn't figure out in all of this. She could understand why it felt good to be with Spike, after all the things he could do to her how could she not feel amazing during it? But the why he would she couldn't figure out. It was one thing to have a few sex episodes and a completely other thing to buy her a dress and take her to dinner. To not be an asshole to her and rub it in that she was living in a shit hole with no friends or family.

"Thought you said you weren't the Slayer anymore." Spike said with a smirk.

"I'm not." Buffy said stubbornly.

"But you are Kitten. You don't wanna be right now, but at your core you are the Slayer and one day you'll go back to it."

"You didn't answer the question."

"Slayers are warriors. I'm a warrior. I've survived both human and demon wars. I've killed two Slayers and fought others. There's a few things I can't stand or tolerate in this world, abuse to women and children, rapes and a warrior bein' so beaten down by life that they give up. A warrior deserves to go out fightin', not wasting away or by their own hand."

"So you're being nice because you see me as weak right now?" Buffy didn't know if she should be offended by it or not right now.

"Weak? Never. Beat down, ya. You are a warrior like me though, you'll get back up and rain hell on this earth in your own white hat way. Your own life tore you down until you had nothin' left. I know what that's like. Now it's time for you to find your new life, your new strength. And I'm gonna help you do it."

"How do I do that? I have nothing here. No friends, no family, not even a decent job. I can't even go to school."

"Friends can be made easily enough. And your Mum will come around eventually she just needs more time. Job is easy to work around. You got lots of big time people comin' into that club. You should be workin' there Thursday, Friday and Saturdays. You put on a smile and you chat them up. You could be a model, easily. Models need to be sexy and friendly. A couple of new outfits and they'll be scooping you up in no time."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Cause it is. You just need to let yourself believe it. You can do anythin' you put your mind to Kitten. You just need a confidence boost and to not be afraid of your own desires."

"So say we do all of this and I become a warrior again. What we just go back to trying to kill each other?"

"Told you Kitten, I'd much rather fuck you than kill you now. We keep the truce. When I'm in your town I won't kill any human."

"We can still have sex though right?" Buffy asked with a small smirk.

"Fuckin' hell we better be." Spike growled.

Buffy couldn't help the small laugh that bubbled up inside of her. Spike really wasn't all that bad to be around. Back in Sunnydale she was surrounded by judgements and lectures about who was good and who was bad. Her head had been so full of other people's voices she couldn't even hear her own. She liked that she didn't have to struggle with that anymore. She liked only having her own voice in her head to tell her who was good and bad. She didn't fully trust Spike, she wasn't that stupid, but she didn't see pure evil in him either. Spike pulled up to a downtown restaurant that Buffy had heard was amazing, but really hard to get in. The valet came over and opened Buffy's door while Spike got out. She got out very carefully so she didn't give the valet a special show. Spike then held his arm out for Buffy, who took it even if she was slightly surprised.

"I am from Victorian England remember?" Spike whispered.

"How did you get a reservation here on short notice? From everything I've heard this place is booked up for months in advance." Buffy asked, as they walked in.

"I know the owner. I helped fund him some capital when he was first openin' up. I always have a set table here. And a percentage in the profits for my investment."

"Mr. Donovan, a pleasure to see you this evening. Your table is ready." The hostess said with a warm smile.

They followed the girl over to a table for two up a couple of steps. The table was positioned so you could see the whole room with a wall behind it. Spike pulled out Buffy's chair for her as she sat down before sitting himself. The hostess left two menus for them before she headed off.

"You ever have wine Kitten?"

"No, seventeen remember?"

"I'll get you a glass. You want to be apart of a higher lifestyle drinking wine comes with it. The steak is very good here."

"I would imagine everything is very good here. And it's very expensive." Buffy said shocked when she looked at the menu.

"Money is no issue for me. Order what you'd like."

Spike allowed Buffy to look over the menu in peace so when the waiter came over she was ready to order. Spike got them both a glass of red wine and he ordered a steak, rare. Buffy ordered a roast chicken meal with garlic potatoes and asparagus. Once the wine was brought over Buffy spoke.

"Are you trying to get me drunk and fattened up to turn me or something?" Buffy joked.

"Never turn a Slayer. Never ends well for the vamp dumb enough to do it."

"Wait what? That's happened before?" Buffy was shocked, she had never heard of it before and that seemed like something Giles should have covered.

"Twice. Your Watcher never told you?"

"No, but I have a feeling he didn't tell me much of anything that truly mattered. How would that even work?"

"You are human Kitten, it works basically the same way. The trick is Slayers are made different. You are Heaven's Chosen One, you can't flood someone with a demon and evil that is that pure. That much light in em."

"So what happens to them?"

"The Slayers that were sired became vamps, but they didn't lose everything human. They lose part of their soul, the part that makes it ok for them to feed on a human. But they keep enough so they don't kill people. Their eyes stay yellow all the time and when they vamp out, they only get fangs and not all the bumps. They can also still go out into the sunlight. Slayers that are turned are closer to being a daywalker. Vamps that can be out in the sun naturally. The newly turned Slayer will always kill their sire. They become stronger with the added demon in them. Very powerful, almost impossible to kill. The Council always made sure to take care of it."

"The Council killed them?"

Buffy had no idea this had ever happened. No had told her any of this and she should have been told. Giles should have told her about the complicated part of this world.

"The Council is made up of political men that hold no morals. They are worse than some of the demons I've come across. On a Slayer's eighteenth birthday the Council gets her Watcher to poison her, it will remove her Slayer strength for roughly a day. They then kidnap her and lock her in some house with a powerful demon or vampire. If she kills her opponent then she passes their test and is fit to continue being a Slayer. If she fails, she's dead. Any Slayer that went against the Council was killed by her Watcher. Slayers in the beginning were abused by their Watchers and Council. Some Watchers have even denied their Slayer any outside relationship with family, friends or boyfriend. Believing that if she is pure that makes her stronger. A good deal of others went the other way. Refusing to let their Slayer have any connection with other people, but him. He would abuse her and force her into a sexual relationship. The second word got out that a Slayer was sired she was hunted down, captured, experimented on and then killed."

"Oh my God. I had no idea they were like that. They would have done that test on me."

"And your Watcher would have let em. It's a good thing you are usin' a false name, they could find you down here. Might need to look into some type of spell that makes you and your picture blind to them."

"Is that possible?"

"Should be, might take a bit to dig up. I'll put the word out and see. Tell me Kitten, if you could do anything, what would it be? What did you want to do before you found out you were a Slayer?"

"I don't know what I would be. I'm not the same person I was back then. Back then I was a cheerleader and surrounded by friends. I thought the worst thing that could happen to me was not having an outfit for the dance. I never thought about a future back then and then I became the Slayer and I knew I would never have one."

"But you do have one. Slayer or not, you have a future. Not all Slayers die at a young age. What would you like to do? What do you want out of life?"

"Well I want money, like lots of money. So I can have a really nice place with a huge closet. And I want to travel. I never could before and I never thought I would ever be able to with being the Slayer. But now that can be someone else's problem. That's all I really know. I've had to be someone else for the past two years. I've died. I get to live now right? I saved the world twice, I've done my duty. I can just be normal now right?" Buffy said sounding unsure.

"I grew up in Victorian England. When I was your age everyone was expected to behave a certain way in public and in the privacy of their own home. You dressed a certain way, you interacted with people in a certain way. Everythin' was forced into a societal norm. It was bloody miserable. Anyone that was even slightly different was isolated and ridiculed by not only your family, but everyone in the bloody town. I didn't learn how to truly live until after I died. It wasn't until I was free from all that bullshit and judgements did I finally figure out who I was and how to live. You've bled for this world. You have worked beyond exhaustion for this world. You died savin' it. You were forced to kill the man you love, even if I hate him, for the world. Too bloody right can you take a break from it all. You need to live now so when you do go back one day it'll be on your own terms and with a new found strength and confidence to handle it."

"Thanks Spike."

"Where do you work outside of the club?"

"This diner waitressing. The owner is a jerk and doesn't pay much, but it's better than nothing and he hired me on the spot."

"What name do you go by?"

"Anne. I knew better than to go by my own name."

"You should be working more hours at the club. You'll make more too. A few new outfits and the owner won't have an issue with you workin' more."

"I only have so many clothes that would be considered strip club appropriate. I can't argue about making more there, but being there isn't exactly how I pictured my life."

"Clothes are easy to fix. And up until a few months ago you pictured marrying the love of your life and havin' two point five kids with a white picket fence. Don't think of it as your life now, think of it as a steppin' stone. Bein' in the club will move you up to a better job."

"I still don't see how."

"Lots of photographers go there lookin' for the next face. Strippers and waitresses in places like that don't have a problem doin' lingerie shoots or sex outfits shoot."

"Sex outfits?"

"Ya, like stripper clothes, adult costume play. None of your naughty bits show. Body and face like yours, you'd be a gold mine to em. Just gotta be there more to catch the right blokes."

"I think you are trying to corrupt me." Buffy said joking slightly, even if there was a part of her mind trying to figure out why she was even sitting here. She should have walked away. She should have punched him last night when he touched her. But he had been nice to her. The first person she had seen in months that actually knew her and what she had been through.

"You've already been corrupted Kitten by your Watcher and judgemental mates. I'm tryin' to show you what you could have. That you could have somethin' more than minimum wage. Choice is yours whether you take it or not."

"I want more in life, now more than ever before. I'm not even eighteen and now I have to try and pay for food and rent. I don't want that life forever. If it takes a few more hours working in the club then it'll be worth it. It's just me now and I need to figure out how to do this now and make the most of it. All alone Buffy and I really don't know how much longer I'll last being miserable."

"You're only alone if you choose it Kitten. Find some new mates, ones that don't judge you."

"The girls at the club seem pretty non judgemental. They always try and get me to talk. I think they know I'm not nineteen."

"You look young Kitten. Anyone can see that you ain't nineteen."

"No one says anything."

"No, but the club owner can attract different clients with younger lookin' girls. And I would bet your diner boss is payin' you less than everyone else cause he knows he can take advantage of your situation."

"Seriously? That bastard." Buffy said offended. She was having a hard enough time, she didn't need some asshole paying her less than everyone else. Now she didn't feel bad for leaving him high and dry on Thursday and Fridays. She had saved the world twice now, she could sell her soul for a little while right?

Their waiter brought their food over and Buffy's mouth instantly started to water at the sight and smell of it. It looked amazing. If this is what she could expect when she started to make decent money, she could definitely listen to Spike's advice. Once that first bite hit her mouth Buffy couldn't stop the moan that came out. Spike gave a small chuckle as he watched Buffy's face. He could get used to hearing that sound and seeing that look.

"This might be the best thing I've ever eaten." Buffy said.

"High end prices means high end chef. It better taste good for what they want to charge for it."

"Do you eat at a lot of places like this?"

"Used to when I was human. Started doin' it after Dru left. High life is much more interestin' now a days."

"What was it like back then?"

"Bunch of stuffy borin' parties. Heavy on the judgement. They would ridicule anyone that was even slightly different. Public humiliation was common every day. Public hangings, corporal punishments. It was not the time for anyone to be different or discover their individuality."

"Sounds terrible. You must have seen a lot though over the centuries. That is one of the perks for being a vamp. You get to live through the centuries and see so much history and development."

"Seen a lot ya Kitten. Good and bad. Lookin' forward to future decades though, all that tech starts to come into play. Has been interestin' seein' the times change. Seein' places that were just a strip of dirt and bein' turned into huge cities. Even better if you got someone to share it with. You must want to travel somewhere. Where would you go?"

"Honestly, anywhere. I've been stuck in California my whole life. I would go anywhere."

"I'm sure you will one day Kitten. Just gotta get a better job first. Think shoppin' is in order tomorrow night. Get you some things that will really make a bloke's head turn. You turn the right head and you'll be set for life Kitten."

"I need to do something. I can't keep feeling like nothing and miserable all the time. I've been in self pity land long enough. It's time I find my way in life and if you are willing to help show me the way, I'm not in any position to say no to the help. Even if it might bite me in the ass one day."

"Only one biting you in the ass Kitten will be me. Amoung other spots." Spike said with a flirty smirk.

"Looking forward to it." Buffy said with a smirk back.

"Enjoyed that did ya?"

"You know I did. It was a lot better than I thought it would ever be. Definitely didn't compare to what happened with Angel. It didn't feel anywhere near that good with him. I'm looking forward to desert."

"That's makes two of us Kitten."

"I can't be late tonight. I have to be at the diner for six. I'll tell my boss that I can't work Thursday through Sunday anymore. I'll call the club and see if he'll let me work those days."

"He will. I already took care of it."

"Without asking me? You just assumed that I would do it?" Buffy asked slightly annoyed.

"Makes sense for you to be doin' it and makin' more money than workin' for pennies. Knew you would see that and the owner owes me a few favors. Not tryin' to run your life Kitten, only offerin' a helpin' hand. Up to you if you want to take it."

"He's going to let me work it?"

"Busiest hours, right clothes and you'll be makin' six hundred easily every week."

"Twenty-four hundred a month? Seriously?"

"That's right Kitten. You just need some guidance to gettin' the right type of customer. You wanna focus on the V. . They are the ones with the dosh to throw around. They are there for an experience you see. They want you to be their fantasy. You gotta be all smiles, flirty, chatty. They want to talk to you, they want you to listen and be engaged with them. It's all about your attitude and personality. The girls with the best personality and more interstin' are the ones that get the biggest tips."

"And the ones in the VIP are the ones that could pick me up for another job?"

"That's right Kitten. Most in L.A are businessmen, but also agents for models, actin', photographers. The club you work at is popular for that type. Hot girls and decent prices. That's how those other dancers and waitresses make so much dosh. They play up to the fantasy of a place like that. Best way to make more dosh, unless you want to start robbin' banks with those Slayer powers."

"I'm not going to turn into a criminal. It's not like I could be invisible, I would get caught and then end up in jail. No thanks. I'll do it the right way, besides it'll mean more if I can do this properly."

"Prove em all wrong. I get it Kitten. No worries, you'll end up bein' famous makin' millions while they are stuck in a small town. What about your old man? Ain't he still livin'?"

"He lives here somewhere. I haven't seen him since the divorce and he rarely calls. He doesn't want me in his life right now, then I don't want him in my life. I can do it on my own."

"Then that's what you do Kitten. Screw em if they don't want you. You shouldn't have to work to be in someone's life. They should have to work to be in your life. If they can't be bothered to be there for you, then screw em. One day that might change and you might be willin' to forgive em, but don't make it so easy for em. Make em work for it, that's how you know they are true."

"Oh trust me if they want back in my life, they will have to jump mountains for me to ever trust them again. I can figure out new friends, even if it is just the girls at the club. Once I start to make more money we could always go out for lunch or shopping together. They seem nice and they probably know I'm not nineteen."

"Probably Kitten. Girls like that tend to be smart and observant. Probably not the only girl to have lied about her age there. It's a good club. The owner takes care of his workers and makes sure no one treats them disrespectfully. You're lucky you got in and now you can make some serious dosh."

"I am all about the cash. Become big and famous then rub it in everyone's face." Buffy said with a slightly dark smirk.

"Best thing to do Kitten."

They finished their meal and drinks. Spike paid the bill and then took Buffy's hand and headed off down a hallway where the bathrooms were. Spike walked them into the men's bathroom and Buffy was surprised to find it very nice. There was a black leather loveseat against the one wall opposite of the door. There were five sinks along with five stalls. The walls were painted red with gold accents. It looked very high end.

"What are we doing?" Buffy asked.

Spike answered as he turned and pushed Buffy down onto the couch. "We're havin' desert Kitten."

"Here?" Buffy said shocked.

"Told you I was gettin' my dessert before we leave."

"At least lock the door."

Spike spoke as he bent down in front of Buffy and gently pushed her legs open. "Now where would the fun be in that Kitten."

"We can't, what if someone comes in?"

"Then we better give them a good show."

Spike pulled Buffy slightly towards him so he could have better access to her. He slipped her dress up so her bottom half was completely exposed.

"We can't." Buffy said, but Spike could smell just how turned on she was.

Spike just smirked and bent down and licked her wet core. Buffy let out a moan as he put her head back against the couch. Spike lifted Buffy's legs and spread them as wide as they could go so he could get full access to her. Spike began eating Buffy out and Buffy quickly got lost in the feeling that she completely forgot that they were in a public bathroom, one that any man could walk into at any moment. Buffy placed her hands on Spike's head as she pushed her hips up. Spike gave a slight growl as he sucked on her clit. Buffy moaned and it only fueled Spike on. He inserted his finger and started to rub Buffy's g-spot. He was going to make her cum and then he was going to make her squirt once again. He couldn't wait to be buried deep inside of her again. He was quickly becoming addicted to her taste and her tight wet pussy. Tomorrow night he would take her shopping and then he was going to fuck her again all night and he would get her ass tomorrow.

"Spike." Buffy moaned.

It didn't take long before Buffy was cumming with a deep moan. Spike gave a moan as he licked it all up. He continued to lick Buffy's clit as she was very sensitive, he didn't make her squirt though, he wanted that to be when he was buried deep inside of her. Spike got up and pulled Buffy up with him. He pulled the dress off of her and pulled her in for a heated kiss as he tied her hands behind her back with her dress. He then undid his pants and pulled out his hard cock. He moved so he was sitting down on the couch and pulled Buffy down to his lap. He moved her so her legs were bent with her feet facing him and her whole front was facing the door. Spike placed his hands on her hips as he leaned in to speak into her ear.

"Every bloke that walks through that door will see you first. He'll see you riding my cock and loving it. He's going to see these perky tits and he's gonna want you."

Buffy moaned and Spike lifted her just enough so he could slam her down on his cock. Buffy gave a series of moans as Spike started to lift her up and down on his cock. After she got used to his size, she had no problem in joining Spike with riding his cock. Spike moaned as he nibbled on Buffy's neck with blunt teeth as he moved his hand around to rub Buffy's clit. Buffy couldn't stop moaning as the heat started to fill her body.

"Oh that's it. Ride Daddy's cock Kitten."

Buffy moaned and moved even faster as she could feel the pressure building. She was so deep in pleasure that when the door opened and a man walked in, she didn't even stop or care. The man quickly walked out, clearly shocked by what he had walked into, but Spike noticed that he didn't close the door all the way. He could still smell him on the other side watching through the crack in the door. Spike moved over to Buffy's ear as he spoke.

"He's still watchin' from the other side of the door. You got him all hard for you. Give him a good show Kitten. Look right at that door as you squirt your juices all over."

"Oh god." Buffy moaned as she road Spike harder.

Spike moved his hand and started to rub her clit. Buffy started to pant and give a groan. Spike knew that Buffy was close. He bent his head down and started to kiss along her neck. He let his fangs down and he slipped them into her neck. The second he took his first pull Buffy was squirting and softly screaming. Spike took a few more pulls before he removed his fangs.

"You taste so sweet."

"Feels so good when you do that."

"It's the venom on a vamp's fangs. People can get addicted to it. He's still watching, maybe we should invite him in. Let him join in on the fun. You'd like that wouldn't you slut?"

Buffy moaned.

"Ya you would. You would love to feel his cock in your mouth while you fuck mine. Too bad Kitten, you're my slut and only mine. This body belongs to me."

"Oh yes, make me yours." Buffy moaned.

"As you wish Kitten."

Spike picked up his pace and lifted Buffy up each time, making sure he slammed her back down even deeper. The moans were endless out of Buffy and Spike was loving it. He was loving how hot and wet she felt around him. It was only ten minutes later when Buffy was squirting again and Spike came deep inside of her with a growl. He held Buffy there while he pulsed inside of her. Spike went and kissed along Buffy's neck, both breathing heavy. After a moment Spike spoke.

"You got your show mate. Now move along."

Spike heard the shuffling behind the door before it closed. He kissed Buffy's temple before moving back and untying her dress.

"You ok Kitten."

"I'm all tingly." Buffy said with a goofy smile.

"That's how you know it was good."

Spike slipped Buffy's dress back on before he helped her to stand up. He stood up himself and fixed his pants while smirking at her.

"What?"

"You're going to walk out of here with my cum going down your legs. Everyone will know you are mine."

"You seem to like that."

"Vamps are possessive, especially the old ones. Don't pretend like you don't like it. I know you do."

"Maybe I do." Buffy said with her own smirk as she turned and headed out.

Spike followed behind her and placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her out of the restaurant. After getting his car back he held the door for her while she got in and then he took off for her place.

"Where are we going?" Buffy asked.

"Gettin' you back home Kitten. As much as I would love to have you in my bed again. You have work very early in the mornin' and I kept you up all last night. Need you rested for tomorrow night."

"For shopping?"

"That and for what I plan on doin' to you. Best for you to rest up tonight Kitten. Tomorrow will be a very busy night. I plan on makin' every one of your holes is dripping with my cum when you leave."

"I hope that's a promise."

"It's a bloody guarantee."

Spike drove Buffy home and gave her a parting kiss before she headed out. Once back inside she got changed and curled up in her bed. She wasn't too tired, but she figured she would read one of the books that she had borrowed from the library until she got tired enough to sleep. Tomorrow she had to be up early for her shift at the diner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy was exhausted. She had been up since five to get ready for work and then she spent the last twelve hours working on her feet. She had only made a hundred dollars today. She was only making six dollars an hour plus tips and she would lose some of that to taxes. It was not worth it to her and she was beyond happy to no longer be working there Thursday and Fridays anymore. She would still have to work three days a week at the diner, but it was better than six days. With any luck once she started to make a steady income at the club serving she would be able to quit the diner job. Buffy headed home first to get changed and take a much needed shower. She was going out with Spike tonight to do some shopping and she was really looking forward to it. After the day she had she could really use the retail therapy and he was buying so she didn't have to stress over the prices. She would also get to spend the night with him and hopefully have more fun. Her body was waking up with Spike and it seemed like all she wanted to do was have sex. She had no idea if that was normal, but she didn't care. If it wasn't normal, then she didn't want to be normal.

Buffy headed inside and quickly headed for a shower. She had to get the smell of the diner off of her. If she could smell it she knew that Spike would be able to ten times over. And diner smell was not an attractive scent. She was quick to wash her hair before she scrubbed her skin. She was so caught up in what she was doing that she didn't notice her front door opening. Before Buffy could even sense that anything was wrong her shower curtain was pulled down. Buffy turned to see a pack of vamps standing there in her apartment. Before her mind could even register what was happening she was taking a hard hit across her face. Knocking her back into the side of the shower. The vamp grabbed her by her hair and dragged her out of the bathroom and threw her down onto the bed. The pack of vampires were all over her, hitting and stomping on her. They were doing everything they could to keep her down and not able to fight back. They knew she was the Slayer and they were doing everything they could to overpower her. Buffy was able to get a few blows in, but it wasn't enough. Buffy was flipped over onto her stomach and the vamp that had punched her covered her back with his large body.

"A sweet number like you shouldn't just be killed. That would be ashame. I think it's time someone made you more interesting. You are going to be my sexy minion forever."

The vamp used his fang and sliced his wrist before he pressed it against Buffy's mouth. He then bit into her neck and started to take hard pulls. Buffy fought against it, but the vamps all continued to hold her down. She knew what the vamp was trying to do, but she didn't want it. She refused to open her mouth, but the more the vamp pushed his bleeding wrist against her lips the harder it was to keep any blood from seeping in. Buffy's struggles started to dwindle as her blood was being taken from her. She could feel herself growing tired and she was having a harder time keeping her mouth locked shut. It wasn't long before her body went lack and her mouth opened slightly. She could just vaguely make out the metallic taste of blood as everything went dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spike pulled up to Buffy's apartment. He was supposed to meet Buffy at his place, but he figured he would pick her up so she didn't have to walk all the way to his place. She didn't have a driver's license, or a real one, nor did she know how to drive. Spike figured he could teach her one day if she was interested. He didn't want to get attached to her. She was human and a Slayer, which meant all signs were pointing towards her leaving or dying. Spike wasn't interested in getting his heart broken. He would play with her and then let her go her own separate way when she inevitably went back to her old life. Spike got out of his car and headed towards Buffy's apartment. He instantly knew that something was wrong. The door was open and he could sense that there were vamps inside. Spike walked in and he instantly felt a cold rage flooding his body at the sight. There on the bed was a naked Buffy. She was wet and Spike knew the vamps had jumped her in the shower. She was on her stomach and her eyes were open. Spike couldn't feel her heartbeat, he knew she was dead. He could also see the blood on the corner of her mouth.

"Hey Spike, what are you doing here?" The leader said with a bloody smile.

"I live in town. What are you doing with my Slayer?" Spike asked with a deadly tone.

"Shit, did you have dibs? Sorry man, didn't know you were in town. We just got here. I owe you."

"You just got here and you just stumbled upon her?"

"Naw, we're only in town for this. Got told where she was and to take her out. Got paid one hell of a prize for it. If you knew where she was, what took you so long?"

"You gotta learn better mate. You gotta play with em first. Keep her on edge and lookin' over her shoulder. You can't just come into her place and kill her. No fun in that. Who had you do the deed?"

"Council of Watchers. All big and fancy. Guess her Watcher ratted her out and they had us come and kill her. And I couldn't resist turning her. I mean, she's smoking hot. She's going to make a great minion. I'll be able to fuck her whenever I want. I'll be the first to turn a Slayer."

"Slayers been turned before mate. The thing is, they don't ever become minions. The demon essence in em always make em a master vampires instantly. They don't answer to anyone and first thing they do is kill the idiot that turned em. She won't get to this time though."

Spike didn't even give them the chance to say anything. The leader was full of Slayer blood, but he was nothing to a pissed off master vampire as old as Spike. He quickly dusted them all before he turned to Buffy. He was breathing heavy as he looked down at Buffy. He was pissed, beyond pissed. His kitten was now dead and would be waking up in a few hours as a vampire, one very pissed off and confused vampire. There was no telling how she was going to handle this. Not to mention her own Watcher ratting her out and that resulted in her being a vampire now. He had no idea what she was going to do or how she was going to handle this. All he did know was that he couldn't leave her here. Spike wrapped her up in a sheet and carried her out of the apartment. He placed her in the back seat of his car and headed off for his place. He was furious, but right now he needed to focus on her and make sure she was alright. He had no idea what she would be like when she woke up, but he knew it would be bad.

When Spike arrived at his place he carried Buffy up to his condo, thankful that no one was around. He didn't even want to try and explain that one. Once inside his place he headed for his bedroom and placed Buffy down on his bed. He went into the bathroom and grabbed a cloth so he could wash the blood off her neck and mouth. He also grabbed a clean t-shirt of his to place it on Buffy. He headed over to Buffy and gently washed the blood away before slipping the shirt on her. He then put the covers over her until her waist. With Buffy settled Spike went and sat down in a chair by the window and did the only thing he could do, wait.

 **Buffy's Dress**

. ?url_from=caadpladress180711708S&gclid=Cj0KCQiA6ozhBRC8ARIsAIh_VC0l4Kie4fC2umDG6lUBLCFiSQuFPlDUZxrhFT0i1OdDe2hOSdpVrUoaAvkZEALw_wcB


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Been a while I know. I don't need to hear about it. I got out of Buffy fanfictions and became interested in writing another show. I have gone through and read most of my Buffy stories and will work on updating them again. Next up should be Protecting the Innocence or A Gift from Above.**_

 _ **Warnings: Sex**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 3

It was a good twelve hours later when Buffy started to show signs of waking up. Spike, who had been sitting beside his bed for the whole time, moved so he was now sitting down on the side of the bed. He didn't know how she would be once she was awake, but if it was anything like himself, he knew she would be confused and hungry. He had enough blood in his house to satisfy her hunger for now, but he would need to teach her how to hunt and release so she could eat normally. He knew she wouldn't like it very much, but she also had to eat human blood to keep her body functioning. A Slayer turned vamp could only live on human blood. If she wanted to keep living, she would need to get used to drinking human blood. Spike was really hoping she would be able to survive this. It always depended on how strong the human was before they were turned for Slayers. She would either kill herself or she would thrive and become even stronger than she could ever imagine. Spike was really hoping it was the second one, because it would be a shame for a warrior like her to choose death. He had no idea what was happening with him towards her. He should want to kill her, but recently all he wanted to do was help her and fuck her. If she chooses to live, he would teach her everything he knew and he would show her the world she could have.

It was another five minutes when Buffy's eyes snapped open and she took in an unneeded deep breath before a coughing fit hit her. Spike waited until she was able to get her coughing back under control. He knew it was weird to be using your lungs after not for twelve hours. It would take her a bit to get used to breathing or not depending on what she decides. Spike preferred to keep his lungs working, it made him come across as more human and he found he liked that. Once Buffy got her coughing back under control she sat up and looked around the room. Spike had to admit, seeing the bright yellow eyes did something inside of him. She had beautiful eyes to begin with, but seeing them like this, it was breathtaking. It only added to her beauty.

"What's happening, where am I?" Buffy asked, with a slight panicked tone to her voice. The last thing she could remember was being attacked in her shitty apartment by vamps.

"Relax Kitten. You're at my place. A little memory loss is normal when you lose that much blood. Take a moment and do a self inventory of your body. You should notice a few things are different."

Buffy slowed her breathing down and closed her eyes to try and get her body and mind to focus once again. She felt like her body was vibrating. She could feel everything in her body. She could hear the blood flowing through her veins. She had no idea what was happening to her. She felt like she needed to do something. She had all of this energy in her body that she had no idea what to do with. She was also extremely hungry. She felt like she could eat a full twelve course meal.

"I feel weird. Why am I so hungry?"

"Those vamps that attacked you, the one turned you. You're a vamp Kitten."

"What? No, no that's not possible. That can't be possible. I can't be a vampire. I'm supposed to be the Slayer, I can't be a vamp." Buffy said with panic flooding her voice.

"Calm down Kitten. It's not that bad. It's just a bit of a shock. See for yourself if you want." Spike said, pointing to the mirror in his closet.

Buffy quickly got up and ran into the walk in closet to see the full length mirror. Spike followed her to make sure she was ok. He knew it could be very hard at first to accept a change like this. For him he was fine with it, but it would be different for Buffy. She was a born Slayer and now she was the very thing she had to hunt. Buffy looked in the mirror and the first thing she noticed was her eyes being yellow.

"Oh my god." Buffy said, completely freaked out now.

She went closer to the mirror and opened her mouth to see fangs hanging down in her mouth.

"This can't be happening."

Spike went over to Buffy and placed his hands on her hips. Buffy couldn't see Spike in the mirror though, which only brought up more questions.

"Relax Kitten. It's not as bad as you think it is. That's just all of those judgments your Watcher and mates have abused into you."

"I'm a monster." Buffy said, as she felt tears pooling in her eyes.

"No you're not. Remember what I said, you still have part of your soul. You won't go on a killing spree. You won't hurt any humans. Stop thinkin' about what everyone has ever told you about vamps. Close your eyes and just feel the power going through you. Feel the strength in your body. Stop thinkin' about all that shit you've been taught and just focus on what you feel."

Buffy let out a shaky breath as she closed her eyes and tried to get her mind to calm down so she could focus. She was feeling a lot of different things. Her mind was screaming at her that it was wrong, that she was a monster now. She forced her mind to quiet so she could focus on what her body was feeling. Underneath the panic, she could feel a power there. A power she had never felt before. She was used to feeling strong, it was part of the perks of being a Slayer, one of very few, but this was even more than that. She felt like she could lift an entire building with one hand. She was liking the feeling, the strength inside of her. If she ignored what was drilled into her, if she ignored the voices in her head telling her she was a disgusting monster, she did feel good. Starving, but she felt almost alive. She didn't feel the pain in her chest like she had been from the moment Angel lost his soul. Buffy opened her eyes and looked in the mirror. It would take her some time, but maybe she could accept this as her life now. Maybe she could be happy.

"See, it's not so bad. You're powerful, more than you've ever been. But you're also free Kitten. You don't have to play by anyone's rules. You make the rules, you get to live your life for all eternity. You get to watch as the world changes around you. Watch cities be destroyed, but also be built. You can fight vamps and demons still, but you get to do it because you want to, not because you have to. This is what freedom feels like Kitten."

"I have a soul?" Buffy asked, she knew Spike said she did, but she needed to hear it.

"You have part of your soul. Enough to keep you from killin' humans. You won't hurt anyone good. You need human blood to survive, animal blood won't work for your body. But you can drink it from a blood bag and you can also catch and release. You can live this way Kitten."

"Catch and release?"

"You have a psychic ability to control someone, you can compel them. You look them in the eyes and you tell them to stay calm and not move. You bite, drink enough and then erase their memory of it happening. They run off still alive and you have a full belly. You can do that for anyone. Or if you wanted to you could focus on only criminals and leave the good people alone."

"I could do that?" Buffy asked, slightly surprised because to her knowledge no vampire ever does that.

"You can. Remember Kitten, you're stronger than a normal vamp. You can do lots of things we can't. I have blood for you. Come have some food then afterwards, I'll give you what your body is really craving."

Spike leaned in to whisper into Buffy's ear as he moved his hand to the bottom of his shirt and up to Buffy's bare clit. "I'll fuck you all day long."

Buffy couldn't help, but moan at the contact and promise. "What if I want longer."

"We'll go as long as you want Kitten." Spike said as he kissed Buffy's neck as he continued to rub her clit.

Buffy gave a deep moan and she couldn't wait any longer. She turned around as she spoke. "I want you now."

Buffy pulled Spike in for a hard kiss and he easily kissed her in return. Buffy's whole body was on fire, she needed Spike inside of her and she needed it now. She ripped Spike's shirt off his body and worked on his pants. Spike ripped his own shirt off her body and they backed up to his bed. With them both naked Buffy pushed Spike down onto his bed and climbed on top of him.

Buffy slid Spike's cock inside of her and she gave a deep moan as she took him all the way down to his balls.

"That's it Kitten, ride my cock." Spike groaned.

Buffy didn't hold back at all. She immediately started to bounce up and down, forcing all of Spike's dick inside of her. She couldn't believe how amazing this felt. Her whole body was on fire, one that was quickly spreading all over her. Buffy couldn't believe this, she thought sex with Spike was amazing before, it was unbelievable now. She could already feel her orgasm building. She went even faster, pounding Spike's dick into her.

"Fuck, that's it Kitten. Cum on my cock." Spike groaned.

Spike was loving watching Buffy come apart while riding his dick. He was always a fan of his girl riding him, of watching as she took the pleasure her body was demanding. He could feel her walls tightening around him and he knew she was very close. Buffy gave a deep moan as she came hard squeezing his dick as she pulsed. When Buffy stopped pulsing Spike was moving. He flipped them so Buffy was now on her hands and knees in front of him. Spike placed his hands on her hips and thrusted his hips forward, pushing his dick fully inside of her. Buffy gave a deep moan as the new position allowed Spike to hit her sweet spot dead on.

Spike started to pound into her at a fast pace. He would also slap her ass nice and hard every couple of minutes, causing Buffy's pleasure to skyrocket.

"Fuck, don't stop I'm gonna squirt." Buffy moaned as she fought to stay up on her hands.

"Squirt for me Kitten. I want to feel it around my cock. I want you to soak my cock with everything you have." Spike said as he smacked Buffy's ass again.

Buffy couldn't stop moaning. Her pleasure was climbing all over again and she knew it wouldn't be long before she was over the edge. Spike moved his hand and wrapped it in Buffy's hair, pulling her head back. The added pain was enough to push Buffy over the edge and she was giving a small scream as she was squirting hard and long over Spike's dick. Spike gave a slight growl as he felt her juices squirting all over him. As he pounded into her, everytime he pulled out some of Buffy's juices would squirt out as well. With her new vampire senses her orgasms were even more intense and her body was trembling from the pleasure. She could feel her fangs coming out and this urge to bite was becoming overwhelming to her.

Spike knew what was happening and he bent forward and moved his free arm around to Buffy's front as he spoke.

"You need to bite. Go ahead, bite me Kitten."

Buffy didn't need to be told twice. She wanted it and she wasn't going to deny herself it. She used her one hand and brought Spike's wrist to her mouth and she bit into it. The second Spike's blood hit her tongue she gave a deep moan. She couldn't believe how sweet he tasted. It was the best thing she had ever tasted in her life. Spike gave a deep moan as Buffy drank from him. He moved his own mouth to her neck and bit into her. As her new blood hit his mouth he was instantly cuming hard and deep inside of her. The added pleasure of Spike's pulls pushed Buffy over the edge and she was squirting once again. Neither wanted to let the other one go just yet, so they continued to drink from each other, passing blood back and forth for a few minutes before Buffy finally let go of Spike's wrist and Spike pulled back as well.

Spike collapsed down onto the bed next to Buffy, both of them were breathing heavy. Buffy turned so she was on her left side and facing Spike as she licked his blood off her lips.

"You taste so good." Buffy said with a moan.

"So do you Kitten, like liquid honey."

"This is so weird." Buffy said with a smile.

"It takes a bit of getting used to." Spike agreed.

"I feel different. My whole body is all tingling. I can feel a strength flooding through my veins. And I don't feel all of that pain that I was in before. Having my friends not talk to me, my mom kicking me out, even Angel. It's like it's just gone. I'm not numb, but it's not making me depressed anymore. Is that from losing part of my soul?"

"Not really. We still have human emotions, but they play differently inside of us. Betrayal is easier to get over, probably because we have a whole world at our feet. You could live for eternity, betrayal looks differently to your eyes and in your heart. Your mind will be easier to accept the actions of others and move on."

"Cool." Buffy said with a smile.

"Same as judgments and opinions. You won't be trying to kill yourself to make people proud or live up to their opinions and expectations. You're stronger mentally then you were and free from all of those social regulations. Not gonna lie though, it will take you a bit to get used to, bein' a vamp now. But you're strong, you'll get through it."

"Will you be there?"

"For as long as you want me." Spike easily said. "You need to eat. The sun will be down soon and we can go shopping. Best for you to be full before we do."

Spike got up and Buffy loved watching how good his ass looked as he walked away. She laid back and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She should be freaking out, she should be horrified right now that she was dead. She had no heartbeat, and yet she wasn't freaking out. Yes she did earlier, but she had just figured out she was a vampire, the thing she was supposed to be killing. She was entitled to a freak out, but now that it was past she couldn't help but want to know more. Spike walked back in with two wine glasses of blood. He handed one to Buffy as he got back on the bed.

"Fancy." Buffy said with a smirk.

"I told you, you gotta get used to the finer life Kitten." Spike said back.

Buffy took a drink and she gave a moan. She couldn't believe how good blood tasted to her. But she had to admit, Spike's tasted even better.

"It's good, but I liked yours better. Why is that?"

"It's because of my bloodline. I'm from the same bloodline as the Master. It's the Aurelius line, I'm royalty so my blood tastes sweeter, more powerful. Vampires love human blood, but also my blood. I don't tend to let others drink from me, except for Dru."

"But you let me, why?"

"Don't know. Something about you that makes you different." Spike said with a shrug and it was clear that Spike wasn't really sure himself why.

"So tell me, what am I? Like am I a minion or something? How does any of that even work?"

"You are a Master Vampire. The difference is the level of power that defines who is who. A Master Vampire is typically from a royal bloodline like myself. We don't serve anyone, we are the ones with minions who serve us. We have strong abilities, more so than a typical vampire and we can have our own special ability. Angelus had added strength for example. Master Vampires are not as common as you think. It takes a special vamp to be able to become one. It's not always about age, I've known vamps that were eight hundred years old and weren't a master. It's all about the power and bloodline. Minions happen when you sire someone, but give them just enough blood to turn, but not enough for them to be an average vamp. They will be consumed by their desire and need to please their Sire. They'll do whatever you tell them to do. Then you have the minions that lost their sire or were kicked out, they will then try and find a Master to follow."

"Huh, so then how am I a Master already? Do I have a special ability?"

"You can compel people, and once you learn how it will be very easy for you to do. You are turned as a Master Vampire because of the power you had as a Slayer. It makes you strong right away. You'll adapt to it pretty quick because you've done it once as a Slayer. You're now as fast as a vampire and twice as strong as a Slayer."

"Cool, so I could beat you up?" Buffy asked with a smile.

Spike gave a chuckle to that. "Keep hoping. I've gone up against stronger people then you and have come out on top. It's not just about strength, it's about skill and instincts. You'll need some training to get used to fightin' like a vamp. We'll get you there."

"Ok, so why can I see my reflection, but you don't have one?"

"Same as why you are different in other areas."

Buffy finished her blood before she spoke. "You know, I think I could actually get used to this."

"That's good Kitten. But we do have to talk about what happened and movin' forward."

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked, confused.

"The vamps that found you were paid by the Council to kill you. Your Watcher told the Council about your leavin' and probably how you were in LA. The vamps were paid to do it."

"Giles told them where I was? Did he know they would kill me?" Buffy asked, pissed now.

"I don't know Kitten. That's somethin' we can find out when you are ready for it. But with the Council knowin' you are here in LA and where you are livin', it's not a good idea for you to be going back there."

"That's my apartment though. All of my things are there, where I am supposed to live? Are they going to keep sending people to try and kill me?"

"I took a photo of you dead and sent it off from one of the phones the vamps had. As far as the Council are concerned you are dead. And with Dru killin' that other Slayer, they won't think twice about no one showin' up in your place. And we'll go to your place and pick up your things, you can stay here with me. We'll find you a place of your own so you can grow and make your own life."

It wasn't that Spike wasn't interested in having Buffy in his bed every night, but she was just coming into her own. She was seventeen and a new vampire, she needed to find herself and build her own life. It was important and Spike wasn't about to let her skip that part.

"What if someone sees me though and they figure out I'm not dead?" Buffy asked, worried.

"We'll cross that bridge if we have to. I got some feelers out about keeping your photo hidden from people. Should have a bite on it soon so if you do any modeling you won't have to worry about anyone finding you until you are ready for it."

"Sounds good. So if I can compel people, doesn't that mean I could compel an apartment or bigger tips from people?"

Buffy was very interested in what length she could go to for compelling someone. She wanted to work, don't get her wrong, but if she could compel someone to give her a modeling job or more money, why not?

"You could compel someone to do anything. We'll work on it tonight and you can practice. For now, I think we need a shower." Spike said, as he moved in and kissed Buffy.

Buffy easily kissed him back and after a moment Spike pulled back.

"I love showers." Buffy said with a sexy smirk.

Spike picked Buffy up and she wrapped her legs around his hips as they headed for a very fun shower. It was after sunset by the time they were out of the shower and dressed. Spike made sure to get Buffy to drink another pint of blood before they headed out and got into his car. Buffy sat back and enjoyed the drive to downtown LA for some shopping. She had no idea what she was going to get, but she was looking forward to it.

"Now Kitten, when you want to compel someone. You have to make eye contact with them and then focus all of your mind on the thought that you want them to do. Then you tell them what they are going to do. It should come natural to you."

"So eye contact, focus and tell. Seems simple enough, and I can do it with anyone?"

"Any human, doesn't work on demons or vamps."

Buffy gave a nod and she turned her attention to the scenery that was going by. She was looking forward to shopping, she had no idea what they were going to be getting, but she so didn't care. She was going to be in downtown LA and she was looking forward to some fun tonight trying on clothes. When they arrived at the shopping district Spike parked and they got out. Spike put an arm over Buffy's shoulders as they headed down the street to the first shop.

"So what type of clothes are we looking for?" Buffy asked.

"You need some new stripper clothes and a couple of outfits that will work for when you go and meet people for jobs outside of the club."

Spike opened the door and Buffy walked in. She instantly was surprised at all of the amazing clothes in this place. It was wall to wall of lingerie and stripper outfits, including accessories and shoes. Her eyes caught a couple of price tags and she was shocked at how expensive everything was.

"This stuff is pricey." Buffy said, as she went over to a leopard print outfit.

"It's a good thing we ain't paying for it." Spike said softly so only she would hear.

"We're stealing it?" Buffy asked back, not that bothered by it. In fact her body was tingling with excitement. She had never done anything like this before. She had always lived by the rules and done what she was told. It was exciting to be this free from it all.

"Sortta. You are going to compel that woman to kick everyone out and leave us alone. Tell her that you are a celebrity and are pleased that she is letting you have whatever you want. Once she and everyone else is gone, then we can shop and have some fun."

"But what if it doesn't work?"

"You'll know it does when her pupils expand. Test it out first, tell her she wants to talk to you. If you see her eyes get bigger, you got her. Just focus, you can do this Kitten."

Buffy gave a nod and was about to head over when Spike speaking stopped her.

"Oh and Kitten, best to make sure to tell her come morning she won't remember any of this."

"What about the cameras?" Buffy asked.

"Got a device in my pocket that messes with the cameras. They're only recording static now."

Buffy gave a nod and headed over to the woman. She let out an unneeded breath to try and calm herself down. It wasn't that she was scared or nervous, the exact opposite in fact. She was excited and anxious to get started. She wanted to see if she could control someone. She couldn't help but think of all the possibilities of being able to compel someone to do what she wanted. She could compel her boss to pay her more, she could compel the customers to tip her more. She could compel herself into modeling jobs and a fancy condo if she wanted. She could be famous and rich and have the freedom to do whatever she wanted, to go wherever she wanted. If she wanted to take a trip, she could compel an owner of a private jet to swoop her off. The world was at her fingertips and all she had to do was nail this and the world would completely open up to her.

The woman gave Buffy a warm smile, but Buffy couldn't help but feel like it was fake. She was judging her based on how she looked. This woman clearly believed that Buffy didn't have the type of money to be shopping here and that only fueled Buffy on. She was going to teach this woman a lesson about judgments.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

Buffy focused her mind on what she wanted and then made sure she had full eye contact with the woman before she spoke. "I am a celebrity and I am pleased that you are allowing me to have whatever I want from your store."

Buffy saw the woman's pupils get larger and she knew she had her.

"Of course, it's my pleasure to have you in my store. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"You can get everyone to leave and then leave yourself. I'd prefer to shop by myself with my boyfriend. You can lock the front door and we'll leave out the back when we're done."

"I'll get everyone to leave right now for you."

"Perfect. Come morning you will forget having this conversation. You will forget that myself and my boyfriend were ever here. You will go about your day and not even realise anything is missing."

"I understand. Is there anything else?"

"No, that's all. Thank-you so much for this. I appreciate it." Buffy said with a warm smile.

The woman gave a nod and started to get everyone out of her shop. Buffy went back over to Spike and couldn't help the big smile on her face. Spike smirked back and he knew that Buffy had done it.

"Oh my god, that was awesome! She's actually doing what I said."

"I told you. The whole world is at your mercy. You can do it to anyone you want as long as they are human. This is just the first shop for the night, we're gonna get you a whole new wardrobe. Then tomorrow we'll work on findin' you the perfect place."

Buffy laughed, she was so happy she had no idea what to do with herself. She couldn't even remember the last time she had felt this free, this happy. There was no pressure or stress from her life. She didn't have that constant worry about letting her mom down or her friends. She was just free to be herself and explore her new world without anyone telling her she was evil or a monster. She never thought she could be happy with being a vampire, but she was really enjoying it so far. She was excited for what tomorrow would bring. Once everyone was gone, including the owner, Buffy let out a laugh as she started to walk around the store, picking up items that she liked so she could try them on.

Spike headed over to where they kept the champagne and brought two glasses over with the bottle. He opened it and poured them each a glass before he sat down on one of the couches that would face the dressing room. He was going to enjoy seeing all of these items on Buffy. When Buffy did come over she had an arm full of clothes to try on and she went to place them down into a dressing room. She then went back over and picked up her champagne glass and tilted it towards Spike.

"To freedom."

Spike tilted his glass in return and they both took a drink and Buffy moaned at the taste.

"Oh that tastes good. I've never had champagne before."

"All part of the finer life Kitten." Spike said as Buffy put her glass down.

"You ready for the show?" Buffy asked, with a sexy smirk.

"Got the best seat in the house."

Buffy gave him a wink and she turned to head into the dressing room to get the first outfit on. When she got the first one on she walked out and Spike couldn't help the groan. Buffy was wearing a black leather studded bra with black leather studded panties that she completed with black leather stiletto boots that went over her knees.

"You like?" Buffy asked with a knowing smile as she did a little turn to show Spike her ass.

"Fuck Kitten you're makin' me hard already."

"Am I? I wanna see." Buffy said playfully.

"Always." Spike said, as he undid his jeans and pulled out his hard dick.

Buffy moaned as she got down on her hands and knees and started to cat crawl over to the couch.

"Fuck, I think I need to get my kitty a leash." Spike groaned at the sight.

"I wouldn't say no to a shiny collar." Buffy flirted back as she arrived in front of Spike.

"One trip to a jewelery store will take care of that."

Buffy went and licked Spike's shaft up to his tip and sucked on it. She moaned at the taste of his pre-cum in her mouth. Buffy looked up at Spike as she spoke. "Kitty wants her warm milk."

"I got plenty of warm milk for my Kitten." Spike said, as he wrapped his hand in Buffy's hair and pushed her head down onto his dick.

Buffy didn't fight it, she easily took Spike into her mouth and started to work his dick. Spike leaned back and watched as Buffy sucked his dick right there in the store. He was loving this side of her. He never thought he would ever enjoy being around her, especially as a vampire, but she was really showing him how much life she had in her. He loved that she was embracing this life that was now in front of her. He was enjoying the time they spent together and he was foreseeing that they were going to enjoy each other for a very long time. It should have bothered him, but it didn't. There was something that felt right about it.

"Fuck Kitten, you are getting good at that."

Buffy moaned around Spike's dick and took him all the way down to his base. Spike couldn't help but moan as he watched Buffy swallow him whole. Buffy picked up her pace and she couldn't help but moan at the feel of Spike's dick against her tongue. Everything in her body felt amazing and she was never going to get tired of this. It didn't take Spike long before he was giving a deep moan as he was cumming hard and deep down Buffy's throat. Buffy moaned as she swallowed everything that Spike had for her. When he was finished pulsing, Buffy sucked on his tip to make sure she got everything he had for her. Once she was certain she got it all she moved her head off and gave Spike a sexy smirk as she licked her lips.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get tired of that." Buffy said, as she stood back up.

"Makes two of us Kitten."

Buffy gave Spike a wink as she turned back around to try on more outfits. Spike put himself away and grabbed another glass of champagne, he was really enjoying this night so far.

"Can vampires get piercings or tattoos?" Buffy asked from behind the dressing room door.

"Normal vamps can get piercings, but no tattoos. Your body is different so you can get both. Why you thinkin' of some?"

"Not really, just wondering in case I do decide to do something. Are you ready for outfit number two?"

"Bring it on Kitten."

Buffy and Spike spent the next few hours going from shop to shop taking what they wanted. Thanks to Buffy being able to compel someone they had no trouble at all getting the shops all to themselves, including a high-end jewelery store. Buffy was able to pick up some very shiny necklaces, earrings, bracelets and rings in her size. When she started to feel a little bad about it, Spike had informed her that everything in the stores were insured so the owners would get the money for it from the insurance. That eased her guilt and Buffy had no problems taking what she liked. By the end of the night, Buffy had more than enough clothes to fill Spike's closet and she was really looking forward to finding her own place so she could get settled in. They grabbed some dinner at another restaurant and Buffy was pleased that the food tasted just as amazing as when she was human. Another little perk in her life.

When they finished eating they were heading towards the car when Buffy's nose picked up a scent.

"Blood."

"That's right Kitten. Now use your new senses and find where it's comin' from."

Buffy wasn't his childe, but Spike was the one that seemed to be responsible for her. It was falling on him to teach her how to use her new powers, how to blend in as well. He wasn't worried about her dying, it took a lot to kill a vampire that was a former Slayer. Her bones were stronger, making it impossible to be staked in the heart. As long as she didn't get set on fire or have her head cut off, she would live for eternity. He needed to teach her how to control her new found strength and power though so she didn't hurt the wrong person and get torn apart by guilt.

Buffy followed the scent of the blood, but as she got closer to it she could hear someone whimpering. It was so strange to her that she could actually smell blood, but also she could sense the fear in their blood. She could hear their heartbeat and tell if it was beating fast or normal. It was like she could see the person before she ever saw them with her eyes. It was cool, but she was worried about it becoming overpowering if she was in a large crowd. It would have to be something she knew she would need to work on to ensure she didn't go crazy around other people. So far tonight hadn't been bad, but it was later and closer to when the stores would close when they were shopping. So not many people were in them or around. She would need to make sure she had control over her senses before she got into large crowds. She wasn't worried about hurting someone, she was worried about it being too overpowering on her own senses and causing her pain.

Buffy turned the corner and saw that down a side alley there was a man attacking a woman. Before her mind even knew it, she was running towards them. She could not believe how fast she was. It was like one second she was at the opening of the alley and the next she was sending the soon to be rapist into the opposite wall.

"Run." Buffy said to the woman, without even looking at her.

Her attention was fully on the man across from her as he slowly stood back up. Buffy heard the woman get up and run out of the alley and she knew that she would be safe now at least. Buffy then turned all of her senses on the man in front of her. She could smell his fear, hear his heart beating faster from the pain radiating throughout his body. Him slamming into the wall would have caused some damage to his body from the hit. The fear and adrenaline were pumping through his blood, Buffy could hear and sense it. Just like she could sense that this wasn't his first time. His body was flooding with evilness.

"What the fuck lady." The man demanded.

Attacking that woman was his first mistake, not running away was his second. Buffy didn't bother with speaking, there was nothing to say to him. She acted on instinct and before she knew it, she was grabbing him and slamming him into the wall. She dropped her fangs and attacked his neck. The sweetness of his blood filled her mouth and she couldn't help but moan at the taste of his fear. It was like she was possessed, because unlike with Spike where she could let him go, she couldn't with him. She wanted to get everything from him. Buffy continued to drink, even as his body started to slump down the wall. She kept her grip tight to keep him up and only when his heart was no longer pumping blood did she move back and let him fall to the ground.

Buffy closed her eyes and allowed her body to just float. Her head felt all light and she felt this electricity all over her. There was a bliss to her and she was loving it. She wanted to cherish every second of this feeling before it would be gone. She couldn't figure out why she didn't feel horrible for killing someone. She should have felt horrible, she just took a life and yet it didn't bother her at all. She slowly opened her eyes and she took notice of Spike leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face as he looked at her.

"Bloody hell you are a sexy Kitten."

"I didn't even realise what I was doing. I was just doing."

"Called instinct Kitten, you'll learn to control it."

"I don't feel bad. I thought I had a soul, why don't I feel bad?"

"You have part of your soul. Like I said, you have enough that will keep you from harmin' the good ones. The bad ones are fair game. Killin' a bad guy won't bother you, but if you killed the victim that would hurt you."

"So I could go after criminals and it won't bother me. I could help more people, protect them from not just demons or vamps. Cool." Buffy said with a smile. She liked that she could be more than just someone who killed vamps and demons. She could make sure people got justice for all the wrongs done to them. She could be like a guardian angel.

"Best get out of here Kitten before people start to notice."

Buffy gave a nod and took Spike's offered hand and they headed out of the alley and back to his car. She couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. This had been one of the best days of her life and she couldn't wait until tomorrow and see what that day would bring. After they arrived at Spike's place he parked in his spot and they got out. They both grabbed the bags and headed upstairs to Spike's condo. They placed her bags down in Spike's bedroom for Buffy to go through and put away later. She needed to find her own place and she was really looking forward to it. After tonight, she now knew that she could compel people and get whatever she wanted. She was going to set her sights now on a very nice place to live. She had spent years being the Slayer and sacrificing her own happiness for the world. Now she was completely free and she was going to take all the happiness she could get her hands on.

Spiked headed out of the room without a word and Buffy went and removed all of her clothing and went over and laid down on her stomach on his bed facing the door. She had no idea what his plans were, but she wanted more of him. When Spike walked back into the room a moment later he was holding a laptop as well as two glasses of blood. He gave Buffy a smirk as he saw her there on his bed.

"A bloke could get used to this sight."

"The same could be said for a lady, if you were wearing a lot less clothing." Buffy said with a flirty smile.

Spike placed the laptop down on the bed and placed the blood on the side tables before he removed his own clothing. Once he was naked he laid next to Buffy and pulled the laptop over so it was between them as he spoke.

"You need a place to live. And there is no short order of crooked landlords in LA. This bloke is known for buying rundown apartment buildings filled with low income families. He'll kick em all out and tear the building down only to build a condo building, filling it with multi-million dollar condos. He's made billions doin' it all over the world. And he's got one for sale just ready for the takin'."

"Oh my god, where is that?" Buffy asked, as she saw one of the pictures that had a bunch of lounge chairs.

"The rooftop. You can use it for parties and whatnot."

Buffy flipped through the pictures and she could not believe what she was seeing. The whole place looked unbelievable. It was all white, which she didn't mind, it was two floors, had three bedrooms, four bathrooms and a walk-in closet even bigger than Spike's.

"This is amazing. Look at that closet. And that bathroom is to die for. Does it come furnished?"

"Not normally, but you can compel him to let you have it as is. If you want to be a part of the high life and fit in with all of the models and fashion icons in the world. You need a place that says you have money and a mark in society. Time for you to get out from the gutters and see how the other half of the world lives."

"I love it. I'm sending a message right now. This needs to be my new place. It's gorgeous and perfect for what I want my life to be."

Buffy sent the message off and with that done she closed the laptop and turned her full attention to Spike.

"You know, this morning I thought my life was over. But now I see that it's just beginning. You're right, from death can come life and I am so ready to start living my life. I mean I think I've earned it. I have died twice now, and sent the man that I love to hell and lost all of my friends and family. I deserve to be happy and get rewarded for it all."

"Fucking right you do Kitten. The world is your playground, it's about time you started to play in it."

"Speaking of playing."

Buffy said as she moved to lay on her back with her head on the pillows. She opened her legs nice and wide for Spike. Spike didn't need any more of an invitation to her. He easily moved over to her, speaking as he did.

"I didn't get my dessert yet."

Spike bent forward and gave Buffy's wet pussy a long lick, causing her to moan. Buffy closed her eyes and allowed her body to feel all of the pleasure that was shooting through her. She had no idea what the world had to offer her, but she was excited to experience it all. She might be a vampire now, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from living. The world was hers for the taking and she was planning on taking everything.

 _ **A/N: Ok so review and let me know what you want Spike's Master Vampire skill to be. Also what you would like to see in future chapters. It could be about the others, about Buffy or about any sex scenes you'd like to see between them. Review and let me know and I'll try and make it happen!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: So I went with Spike's Master Vampire skill based on what we know about him in the show. It was said once that he was the rarest vampire in history so I went with it and hopefully people are happy with it. I could have done something like high pain tolerance, but I figured he would have that after his years of being with Angelus. We know he was tortured by him frequently in the beginning so that would account for the pain tolerance.**_

Chapter 4

Giles was sitting in his chair at his home when the phone rang. It had been just over two months since they had all last seen Buffy. She had taken off and at first they had no idea where she had gone. Giles was hoping she would come back after she calmed down after what had happened. He never expected for two months to go by and she was still not back in Sunnydale, back in the Hellmouth guarding it like she was supposed to be doing. They hadn't heard from her, not even Joyce had been able to find her or reach out to her. Giles discovered that Joyce had angrily kicked Buffy out of the house the night she sent Angelus to Hell. Joyce had expressed regret with her words, not expecting that Buffy would actually leave and stay gone. Joyce had even reached out to her ex-husband to see if he had heard or seen her, but he had no idea that she wasn't even with Joyce.

After not hearing anything from Buffy and not seeing any signs of life out of her, Giles had reached his breaking point and had reached out to a Coven that was connected to the Watcher's Council. He had them perform a locator spell that picked up on Buffy's Slayer blood. He wasn't too shocked that Buffy was in LA, it was where she grew up and also the closest largest city near Sunnydale. Once he had contacted the Coven, they contacted the Council and Quentin had reached out to him to inform him that they were going to speak with Buffy and see about having her return or placing her with a new Watcher in another city. Giles didn't want to lose Buffy, but if she could be happy somewhere else then he would be ok with it. He would accept it and at least he would know that she wasn't alone. He was hoping that it was Quentin on the phone letting him know that they spoke with Buffy and she was going to come back home.

"Hello." Giles said, as he picked up the phone.

"Hello Rupert, it's Quentin."

"Were you able to speak with Buffy?" That was all that Giles cared about.

"We sent a team down to speak with her. We found her in her apartment, dead. It appears that vampires had gotten to her."

"What? She's dead?" Giles asked, completely shocked and gutted. He never expected for a vampire to take out his Slayer. He knew it could happen, it had happened to him before, but Buffy was different. She had survived so much already, he never expected that she would be taken out by a vampire.

"I'm sorry Rupert, but yes she is gone. I received a photo of it. Her body was cremated and it will arrive at your home within the next day or two." Quentin lied.

When he had received the photo he immediately went to work on getting an unclaimed body cremated and then sent to Sunnydale. He had sent instructions to the vamps to burn her body and remove any evidence of her ever existing in that place. He was confident that they had done as he instructed and this whole situation was put to bed. Within a couple of days they would receive "Buffy's" remains and bury her. The problem was solved and they could move forward with a proper Slayer.

"I can't believe this. Her mother is going to be devastated." The worst part was knowing that he would have to be the one to inform her that her daughter was dead. That the last conversation she would have with her was a yelling match and kicking her out. It would haunt Joyce for the rest of her life.

"She is not the first mother to bury her child. It is the life of a Slayer, as you know. It is a tragedy, however, the Hellmouth still needs a guardian. There is a new Slayer, Faith, her Watcher was recently killed. I have sent her to you, she should be arriving in a few days for you to train. I have been told she is a little rough around the edges. I need you to ensure she gets in line. We can't have another Slayer going off on her own again. Faith also doesn't have any family so we don't have to deal with that either. Train her and teach her how to be a proper Slayer. I don't want another repeat of Ms. Summers."

"Of course. I'll see to her training." Giles said with a tightness in his chest. The very last thing he wanted was to be training another Slayer so soon. He wanted the time to mourn the loss of his Slayer, but it was looking like he wouldn't be able to.

"Keep me updated on how she is fitting in and if you need anything."

"I will. I appreciate you letting me know."

Giles ended the call and allowed the tears that had built up in his eyes to fall. He had lost Slayers before, that was part of the burden of being a Watcher. Still, it didn't make it any easier to lose another Slayer, another girl he had come to care for and admire. Giles sat down in his chair and allowed the reality of the situation to hit him. He would have to tell Joyce that her daughter was dead, had been killed by a vampire in her own home. It was possible that she didn't even know he was a vampire or if the apartment wasn't in her name that vampire could have easily walked through the door. All of this could have been avoided if Buffy hadn't left town. If she had just stayed and dealt with the aftermath of her actions and her mother finding out. All of this could have been avoided and they wouldn't be burying her.

Giles looked over at the clock, it was far too late at night to be going over to Joyce's. He would have to tell her tomorrow, as well as the others. Tonight they would be able to sleep without this pain and then tomorrow he would have to break their hearts knowing there was nothing he could do to heal them.

Buffy was in Spike's bedroom looking to start getting dressed. Spike walked up behind Buffy and started to kiss all along her neck. Buffy moaned and tilted her head back, loving the feel of Spike's mouth on her and the feel of his hard dick against her ass.

"Do we have time?" Buffy asked.

They were set to meet with the owner of the condo in an hour and Buffy didn't want to be too late and risk him leaving.

"We got time. I want your ass and I'm not waiting any longer." Spike said.

He then pushed Buffy down onto the bed by the back of her neck and held her there. She was only half laying on the bed and her feet were still on the ground, making her in the perfect position for Spike to fuck her. Buffy moaned and she spread her legs as wide as she could for better access. Spike smacked her ass as hard as he could, leaving a red handprint on it, causing Buffy to give a deep moan.

"I got us some new toys while you were at work. You wanna play Kitten?" Spike said with a smirk.

It had been a couple of days since Buffy had been turned into a vamp and if it did one thing, it had opened her up to a whole new found interest in sex. Her body was craving it all the time and she was very open to trying new things.

"Fuck yes." Buffy moaned.

"Don't move." Spike ordered before he stepped back. He smirked when Buffy didn't move at all. He was loving how he could control her in the bedroom. It was fun for him, but he also loved it when she took control and took what she wanted.

Spike headed over to his dresser where he kept all of their new toys in. They have had anal sex once before and Buffy had loved it. Spike was looking to take it to the next level. He pulled out a strap on butt plug for later, but also a strap on dildo for himself. He grabbed some lube and then went back over to the bed. He placed the items down on the bed beside them and then placed his hand back around Buffy's neck to hold her down. He used his free hand and smacked her ass once again as hard as he could. Buffy moaned as she felt Spike's hand travel down to her wet pussy. He shoved in two fingers as he spoke.

"Fuck Kitten, you're so wet already. You love it rough, you love it when Daddy controls you."

"Yes Daddy. Make me your bitch." Buffy moaned as Spike's fingers hit her sweet spot.

Spike pulled his fingers out and moved them to Buffy's mouth as he spoke. "Open."

Buffy opened her mouth and Spike shoved his fingers inside of it. Buffy moaned as she tasted herself and sucked at Spike's fingers. Once they were clean he moved them back and smacked her ass once again. He then picked up the strap on and slid the ring over his hard dick. He made it so the dildo would be underneath his dick so it would go into Buffy's pussy and allow him to fuck her ass. He then slicked up his actual dick as he moved over and lined himself up with both of her holes. He slid in slowly so he wouldn't cause her any pain to her ass with her being unstretched, but she was a vamp now and it would take a lot more than that to hurt her. Buffy moaned as she felt herself being double penetrated. They had never done this before and Buffy couldn't believe how amazing it was already feeling. Spike continued until he was balls deep inside of her, groaning as he bottomed out. He could not believe how tight her ass was. It felt amazing and Spike was never going to get tired of it. Dru hated it and never allowed him to fuck her ass. She was always about control and she liked to keep things a little boring in the bedroom. Spike was loving how open and free Buffy was with sex. She wanted to try everything and that was like Heaven to Spike.

"Oh fuck Daddy." Buffy moaned, as she tried to push her hips back to get more of Spike inside of her.

"You want Daddy to fuck you slow or hard?"

"Hard Daddy. I need it hard, please Daddy."

Spike took Buffy's right hand and brought it down to her clit. "Rub your clit and don't stop until I tell you to."

"Yes Daddy."

Buffy started to do as she was told, sending shock waves of pleasure throughout her body. Spike placed his hand on her hip and pulled out all the way before slamming back into her. Spike didn't go slow or gentle at all. He continued to pull out and slam back into her, going as deep as he could each time. His pace was fast and brutal and it was only causing Buffy to give deep and long moans. It didn't take long before she was cumming, but Spike didn't stop. He wanted more from her and he was going to get it. Spike smacked her ass again a few times as he pounded into her.

"Don't stop playing with your clit. Go faster." Spike demanded.

"Yes Daddy." Buffy whined as she could feel herself building all over again.

Her whole body was on fire and with picking up the pace on her clit she knew she wasn't going to last much longer. Another smack to her ass and Buffy was giving a light scream as she was squirting hard and long. Spike moaned as he saw her juices coming out of her. It only fueled him to go even faster. He wanted all of her juices and he wasn't going to stop until he was satisfied with the amount she had to offer him.

"Oh fuck don't stop. Harder Daddy." Buffy moaned.

Spike pounded even deeper into her and Buffy couldn't believe how much pleasure was building inside of her. It didn't take long before she was squirting again. It was flooding out of her and she had no idea if she was ever going to stop. Spike was getting close though so he leaned forward and offered his wrist to Buffy as he kissed along her neck. Buffy didn't need to be told twice, she grabbed his wrist and sank her teeth into him. His sweet taste flooded into her mouth and she couldn't help but moan at feeling his fangs sinking into her neck. She was squirting all over again and she didn't stop, even as she felt Spike pulsing inside of her and feeling his hot cum inside of her. She continued to squirt until he finally pulled his fangs out from her neck and Buffy released his wrist.

Both Buffy and Spike were breathing heavy. Buffy was barely able to hold herself up and Spike was leaning overtop of her to catch his breath. Spike kissed the side of Buffy's neck as he slowly stood back up.

"You ok Kitten?" Spike asked, he didn't want to hurt her and he wanted to make sure that their roughness didn't cause any pain.

"So beyond ok." Buffy said with a goofy smile.

Spike gave a small chuckle and he reached over and grabbed the small butt plug. He slowly pulled out of Buffy and then inserted the plug so it would keep his cum inside of her. Buffy gave a groan and Spike spoke as he got the strap around her hips to keep the plug inside of her.

"This will keep my cum inside of you. It'll be there when we go to the condo and it'll stay until we get back here and I decide when to take it out."

Buffy moaned at just the thought of walking around with it in her. She felt naughty and she loved it. Spike reached down and grabbed Buffy by the back of her neck and pulled her up, turning her into him. He crashed his lips down onto hers and Buffy didn't even waste a second before kissing him back. Buffy was loving this honeymoon period and she was hoping it would last forever. Far too soon Spike pulled back and Buffy whined at the loss of contact.

"When we get back tonight, I'm going to fuck that sweet pussy of yours, while that plug is still in. You're gonna go to sleep tonight with my cum in both of your holes."

"Can we skip to that part now?" Buffy said with a smirk.

"No, now we have to go and screw a bad man out of a million dollar sale. Then afterwards we'll go get some dinner, then we can come back and play more."

"Fine, but you owe me lots of cum later." Buffy said with a slight pout.

Spike gave a soft chuckle to that as he moved back and headed to get dressed. Buffy did the same, opting to wear a low cut dress that just barely covered her ass without anything on underneath it. She wanted to be ready to play should Spike change his mind. Buffy walked out to the living room where Spike was.

"Do you have a camera?" Buffy asked.

"I do, why?"

"To teach Marcus a lesson." Buffy said with a smirk.

Spike gave a nod and went over to where he kept his camera and grabbed it. Once they were ready they headed out. Buffy was excited to see the condo in person. The photos looked amazing and she was really hoping it looked just as good or even better in person. She knew that real estate agents were able to make a shitty place look amazing with a few camera filters.

"So do you know anything else about Marcus?" Buffy asked.

"Did some lookin' around. Turns out real estate is not his only interest. He likes prostitutes, young ones. He goes for the fifteen year old runaways and he likes to make em do whatever he wants. He brags about it to his other mates. His reputation is that he is a wholesome American man. Most of his clients are very right wing."

"What does that mean?"

"It means they all believe in gun use, straight as an arrow, hates gays and belittles women. To him and his clients, him being able to have a beautiful young woman as his bitch is everything. They are trophies to em."

"That's disgusting. He actually sleeps with fifteen year olds?" Buffy was now really interested in making this man pay. She wasn't going to let him get away with this.

"He does. Even films it to show off to his mates."

"Well now I really need to make him pay."

"Can do it any way you want Kitten. And there are plenty more bad guys in the world that you can make pay."

"I want to go after them all. I want to get the worst criminals off the street, make them pay and then kill them. People deserve justice and if the court system doesn't give it to them, then I will." Buffy said with a deadly smile.

"Now that sounds like a fun I could get behind." Spike said with his own smile back.

Buffy gave a slight chuckle and thought about what she was going to do to Marcus to make him pay. It had to be good and something that would ruin his reputation and his career. It didn't take too long to get to the condo building, it was pretty close by to Spike's which Buffy thought was a nice thing. Spike parked and he threw his arm around her shoulders as they headed inside. Once they were in the elevator Spike moved over and stood in front of Buffy and started to kiss her neck as he moved his hand down to her pussy. He started to rub her clit as he spoke.

"I can't wait to fuck you in this elevator."

"Fuck me now then." Buffy moaned as Spike inserted two fingers inside of her.

"Nope, gonna make you wait to cum again until we get back to mine. Then you can sit that sweet pussy on my cock and take what you want."

Buffy moaned as she moved her hips to try and get even more friction with Spike's fingers. She wanted him so badly, it was insane. It was like her body was made just for him and all it wanted was this man in front of her. Spike pulled his fingers out at the ding of the elevator hitting their floor. Buffy grabbed his hand and put the two fingers in her mouth, making sure she moaned and looked right at Spike as she licked them. Spike gave a small growl in return and when Buffy was finished cleaning his fingers she let his hand go.

They walked out of the elevator and headed down the hallway to the right condo. The door was unlocked so they walked right in to see Marcus standing in the living area dressed in a nice expensive suit with papers in his hand. Buffy couldn't help but notice how he was instantly judging them. To him they weren't going to be able to afford this place and were clearly wasting their time. That only fueled Buffy on more. Marcus might not be your typical criminal, but to Buffy he was a bad guy. He was putting people who didn't have much out on the street just to turn a profit. He was taking advantage of young girls who were homeless and doing the only thing they could to keep food in their belly and a temporary roof over their head. Did this man belong in jail, probably not but Buffy was going to make sure he paid a heavy price for his actions.

"Anne Wilson?" Marcus asked.

"That's me. You must be Marcus." Buffy said with a warm smile, as she reached her hand out to shake his.

Marcus reluctantly took her hand and offered a quick and light shake. He didn't even hesitate to turn to Spike and offer him a real handshake.

"Will Donovan." Spike said.

"A pleasure to meet you. Allow me to show you around." Marcus said to Spike only.

Spike gave a nod and turned to look at Buffy. He could tell she was annoyed and getting pissed. She did not appreciate being ignored and for Marcus to assume it would be Spike making the decision here today. Spike put his hand on Buffy's lower back and guided her along.

"Relax Kitten, you'll make him pay." Spike said just loud enough for Buffy to hear.

Oh she was going to make him pay alright. Buffy did her best to ignore Marcus and just looked around. It did look just as amazing in person that it did in the photos. This place was to die for and she couldn't wait to live here. The whole time Marcus only spoke to Spike and only answered his questions. Spike was smirking the whole time knowing that it was annoying the hell out of Buffy and he couldn't wait to see what she was going to do to him. Once they saw the whole place they made their way back down the stairs to the kitchen and Marcus pulled out the paperwork for their application to put in a bid for the place. Spike leaned against the island counter knowing that Buffy was going to be taking over now.

Buffy grabbed Marcus by his chin with all of her strength and turned his head to look right at her.

"What are you doing?" Marcus demanded, as his hand went to Buffy's wrist.

"Shut up." Buffy ordered and she saw Marcus' pupils get bigger and she knew she had him. "Good boy. Now you are going to give me this condo and everything in it for nothing. You are going to sign it over to me right now."

"Of course." Marcus said, and Buffy let go of his chin and he headed over to the counter and signed all of the necessary paperwork.

Buffy couldn't help but smile as she watched Marcus give her the condo and the furniture. Once everything was signed Buffy then turned her attention back to her own personal justice. She turned his head back to her and compelled him again.

"When you get home you are going to sign all of the rights to this condo building over to me, making me the owner and the one that will receive the profits. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Once that is done, you will then give all of your money away to charities, every single cent you have including selling assets. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Perfect." Buffy looked over at Spike before she spoke to him. "Are you open minded?"

"Can be ya." Spike said with a shrug.

Buffy smiled and turned her attention back to Marcus.

"Take your clothes off. All of them."

Marcus started to do as he was told and Spike raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing Kitten? I don't like sharing my woman with another man."

"I'm not going to touch him and he's not going to touch me. Your cock is the only one that I want baby." Buffy said with a warm smile.

"Then why is he gettin' naked?"

Buffy pulled the camera out from her coat pocket as she spoke. "Want your cock sucked baby?"

Spike raised his eyebrows shocked that Buffy was going in this direction. But he undid his pants and pulled out his dick anyways. He was open to playing around. Buffy turned her attention back to Marcus and compelled him once again.

"You are going to act like the biggest whore and get on your knees and suck his cock. You're going to keep going until he cums down your throat. And I want you to jerk off at the same time."

"Yes."

Marcus moved and went over to Spike. Buffy turned the camera on video as Marcus got down on his knees and started to stroke his soft dick as he began to lick Spike's dick. Spike placed his hand in his hair and made sure the grip was tight.

"Suck on my tip. Get me fuckin' hard bitch." Spike growled.

Marcus moaned as he looked up at Spike and took his tip into his mouth, sucking on it and getting the taste of his precum in his mouth. Spike pushed Marcus' head further down his cock and he didn't stop until he was balls deep inside of his mouth. Marcus choked slightly, but Spike didn't care. Marcus would either adjust to it or he wouldn't, either way he didn't care. Spike started to thrust in and out of Marcus' mouth, fucking it.

"You like that bitch." Spike growled.

Marcus moaned around Spike's cock and his hand picked up the pace. Spike pulled Marcus' head off his cock as he spoke.

"You like sucking my cock bitch?"

"Yes. I want more of it."

"You wish my cock was in your tight ass?"

Marcus moaned. "Yes, I wish you were fucking me with your big cock."

"Shove your finger in your ass. Show me how you want me to fuck you."

Buffy smirked as she moved the camera around as Marcus moved his free hand to his ass. She made sure she got up close as Marcus shoved his finger dry inside of his ass. He moaned as he pushed it in all the way.

"You love cock?"

"Yes. I love cock."

"You're a cock slut aren't you bitch."

"Yes. I'm a cock slut. I need it badly. Please give me more."

"Come get your cock bitch."

Spike pulled Marcus' head back onto his dick and he continued to fuck his mouth roughly. Marcus moaned and continued to fuck himself with his finger as Spike shoved his cock down his throat. Buffy continued to move around so she could get a close up of Marcus getting his mouth fucked by Spike. As Marcus continued to moan, Buffy could tell he was getting closer. She moved the camera down just as he started to cum hard with a deep moan. She kept the camera on his dick as he continued to pulse rope after rope of cum into a puddle on the floor. Spike thrusted even harder and deeper into Marcus' mouth, causing him to choke with each thrust. He still continued to moan like a bitch in heat and Spike couldn't help but smirk. He loved being able to have power over someone, especially someone who deserved it.

After a few more minutes, Spike came hard down Marcus' throat and Marcus easily swallowed all of it as he moaned. Spike then pulled back and shoved Marcus' head down to the floor where his own cum was.

"Lick it up." Spike ordered.

Marcus stuck his tongue out and started to lick the floor clean, moaning as he did. Buffy made sure to never get Spike's face in the camera and focused on Marcus and what he was doing. It wasn't until all of the cum was gone did Spike let go of his head and Buffy turned the camera off. Buffy bent down and grabbed Marcus' hair and pulled his head up so he was looking at her.

"You are going to remember this night and how you met a man in his condo and sucked him off. You are going to remember how amazing it felt and from now on you will never touch another woman again. Instead you will be gay and let any man do anything he wants to you. You will never say no, only beg for more. Now get dressed and get home to do as you were told."

"Yes."

Marcus got up and got dressed, once he was dressed he took the paperwork to file and headed out. Buffy put the camera back in her pocket and she walked over to Spike as she moaned.

"Fuck baby that so hot. I'm soaking wet just from watching that."

Spike moved his hand over to her pussy and he groaned. "Fuck you're drippin' Kitten. You like watching another man suck my cock?"

"Fuck ya. I want to see it again. I want to watch as you fuck some guy. It's so fucking hot to see you take charge like that. Make someone your bitch." Buffy said as she started to rub Spike's dick.

"We can play with other blokes, as long as I'm the only one touching you. But if you want me with other blokes, I get to have you with other women. I get to watch you eating a sweet pussy out and tasting her juices."

"Hell ya, I want to try everything with you. I want to eat pussy while you are fucking me from behind. I want to party and never stop."

"You're feelin' that power now. Bein' able to control people, doin' whatever you want."

"What I want is to fuck you right now."

Spike smirked and pulled away and put himself back inside his pants. "Come on Kitten, let's get some dinner."

"Dinner is not what I want." Buffy whined.

Spike gave a chuckle to that as he headed for the door. "Told you, tonight you can have it. It's better to let it build up."

Buffy gave a soft growl as she followed Spike out to grab some dinner. She couldn't wait until they got back to his place and could fuck like maniacs. They headed in the elevator and the second the door closed Spike was spinning Buffy around and pushing her over as he pulled out his dick.

"Oh fuck yes." Buffy moaned as she held onto the railing and spread her legs.

Spike shoved himself inside her slick pussy and Buffy moaned deep. Spike's thrusts were deep and hard, but he didn't go too fast or too slow. He also made sure he missed her sweet spot. He didn't want Buffy to cum just yet. He wanted to drive her crazy and keep her on edge. Spike moved his hand down to rub her clit and Buffy gave a deep moan.

"Fuck Spike please."

Spike gave a few hard thrusts before he was pulling out and moving back. Buffy gave a loud whine as she heard Spike do up his zipper. She turned around and gave him one deadly look.

"Why did you stop?"

The elevator dinged and Spike gave her a smirk. "That's our stop. Come on Kitten."

"Bastard." Buffy growled as she moved and headed off the elevator with Spike.

Spike just laughed at her as he walked beside her. "Told you, it's better to let it build."

"It's better to be cumming." Buffy mumbled as she got into Spike's car.

Spike chuckled though as his ears were able to pick it up. He started the car and headed off for a restaurant.

"What's your favorite food?"

"Don't really care too much. Could go for some Chinese food though."

"I know the perfect place."

Spike headed off for the restaurant and Buffy pulled the camera out of her pocket and placed it down in the cup holder between them.

"How should we get that out to the media?" Buffy asked.

"Could make copies with my laptop and mail em out."

"Works for me. I want the world to see it. Tomorrow he'll be broke and on the road to being someone's bitch. It's the perfect justice for all of the people he's screwed over and those girls he's been fucking."

"How does it feel to get justice for em all?"

"Amazing. It was such a rush. I can't wait until I get to do it again. I never want this feeling to end. How did it feel to have his mouth on your cock? Was he any good?"

"Made me cum. I've had worse, not bad for his first time. Thanks to you, he'll have lots of blokes to teach him." Spike said with a smirk.

"Did I take it too far?"

This was all new to Buffy and even though she didn't feel bad, she wasn't sure if maybe she had crossed a line or not.

"Not in my opinion Kitten. Do you feel like you did?"

"No." Buffy simply said.

"Then don't worry about it. He wasn't a good bloke and you taught him a lesson. Now you can move on to the next one."

To Spike it was just that simple. He had seen an uncountable number of men in history who had done whatever they wanted and took whatever they wanted from everyone and they got away with it. Men that were rapists and never caught. Men that treated every woman like shit and never took a hit back. He had no problem with Buffy dishing out justice and he was happy to help. He loved sticking it to the man. They pulled up to the restaurant and headed inside. Once sitting Spike spoke.

"Do you know how to drive?"

"No, it's something I want to learn though."

"I can teach ya."

"Really?" Buffy asked, surprised.

"Ya, if you want."

"That would be great. I want to be able to drive and not have to rely on cabs or someone to drive me places."

"I'll teach ya, you can't be that bad."

"We can hope." Buffy said with a smile.

A waitress came over and took their orders and once she was gone Spike started another conversation.

"Interestin' that you compelled him to sign over that building to you."

"I was doing some very quick research, that building makes a lot of money each month. I'll have to make sure I pay the right taxes and whatnot, but I'll be able to have a profit each month that I can live off of until I start getting some modeling jobs. Now I don't have to worry about money. It seemed like a smart thing to do."

"It was smart and it'll be good for you to have. I know a few things about property management, I can help you figure out the paperwork and what you need to have done each month."

"A man of many talents." Buffy said with a smirk.

"I've lived a long time Kitten, I've learned a lot."

Buffy gave him a warm smile, because she was very sure he knew a lot that he could teach her.

"So after this we're gonna go back to your place right?" Buffy asked, very eager to continue where they left off.

"Not yet Kitten. You need to feed, so do I. Then we'll go back to mine."

"Catch and release?"

"No you need to get you past the first bit of blood lust before we can train you on control. I know a spot that will be floodin' with bad guys for us to eat."

"Ok, but I don't feel like I'm in blood lust."

Spike gave a slight chuckle to it. "You are. It's why you can't stop drinkin' my blood and screwin'. It'll take a few weeks before it starts to calm down and then we can work on your catchin' and releasin'."

"Does that mean in a few weeks I won't want sex all the time or drink from you?"

"No you'll still want to, you'll just have better control over it and won't feel like your whole body is on fire when you don't get it."

"Good. I don't ever want to get tired of it." Buffy said relieved.

She was really having a lot of fun with Spike. She couldn't believe she was actually enjoying the time she was spending with Spike. He's so much different than she ever expected and maybe she would never have known this side to him if it hadn't been for everything that happened in Sunnydale. For the first time since that whole mess started, she was actually glad that she went through it. She never thought being a vampire could actually be the solution to all of her problems.

The waitress brought their food over and they started to grab some for their plate. Once they were eating Buffy spoke.

"So you know my Master Vampire power, what's yours?"

"Nothin' like yours, but mine is one that no vamp has ever had in history and probably never will. It's what makes me the rarest vamp in history. Even more so than yourself Kitten." Spike said with a proud smirk.

"What do you shoot fireballs from your mouth or something?"

"Bloody dangerous that would be. No I don't feel guilt or remorse, but I do have the other human emotions. I can feel love, regret, joy, excitement, sadness, all of em. I can also eat without it turnin' to ash in my mouth."

"Vamps don't have those emotions? And they can't eat?" Buffy asked, she had no idea about any of that.

"They can't. You can because of your special blood. Vamps don't have normal emotions. They tend to be more neutral than anything. The older they get the better they can fake emotions. Take Angelus, with his soul he can feel to an extent. He wasn't that great of a bloke when he was human so his emotions are a little grey. But without the soul he's empty and violent. Vamps can't feel love or any other human emotion that makes humans special. I can feel em. I can love and be devoted and happy, just like I can be sad and hurt."

"I didn't know that. So then, why is that your special ability? And what decides who gets what?"

"Nothin' is concrete, it's not an exact science. I think it has to do with who you are as a human. Angelus has added strength because he was strong when he was alive, that body he has is his from when he was human. Dru, she has psychic powers, but she did when she was human. Her visions got more muddled after Angelus tortured her until death, but her power got stronger once she was a Master Vamp. From my experience it has to do with who you are when you were alive."

"That makes sense. So you had strong emotions when you were human?"

"I did ya. I was different then blokes in my time. I didn't grow up with a pops, just me and my mum. She never told me I had to be hard like all of the other blokes were back then. Could be why my power is being able to have those emotions still."

"Which makes sense, but why wouldn't another vamp have that. You can't be the only Master Vampire that was attuned with their emotions when they were alive."

"Not sure why I'm the only one. Probably got a reason for it somewhere, don't know what it is though, don't really care to know. It lets me enjoy life more. I can enjoy food and find someone to love and spend eternity with. Thought it was Dru, but she'll always be devoted to Angelus and only want him for eternity. I'll find my mate eventually."

"Dru didn't deserve you, I know that much. You're not who I thought you were, you're a lot different and that's a good thing. I'm glad I've gotten to get to know more about you." Buffy said warmly.

"I'm glad I've gotten to know you Kitten." Spike said warmly right back.

Buffy gave him a heartfelt smile before she spoke. "You said mate, what do you mean by that?"

"Vamps and werewolves can do somethin' called a matin' ceremony. It's like a marriage. For vamps, when you find someone you want to be devoted and loyal to for eternity you can claim the other as your own, as your mate. Kinda like soulmates, but without the love and soul part. Some will be Masters that build a connection to a minion and want them with them until death. Some could be two vamps that have been with each other for centuries. When you do the matin' ceremony your powers can be shared with each other. So if you and me for example did the ceremony, you wouldn't notice much of a change because you have your emotions and can eat. But I could be out in the sunlight and I might even be able to compel people."

"That's cool. It must be hard for you though with having emotions that other vamps don't."

"Can be. I've only ever dated Dru though. I got lots of time to find the right one for me. So do you."

"Ya that's true. I could still find love, I like that." Buffy said with a warm smile.

They spent the rest of dinner just talking about little things and enjoying the food and company. Once they were finished they headed out, Spike opening the car door for Buffy, before they headed off to where they would feed.

"Where are we going to feed?" Buffy asked.

"There is this house with a bunch of gang members that like to sell drugs to school kiddies. Figured we'd go in and have some fun."

"They actually sell drugs to kids?" Buffy said, disgusted.

"Yup, mostly to the grade school, even got some sellin' drugs in the school for em. Cops can't do nothin' to stop em. They arrest dealers only for eight more to show up. We get to feed and you get to have some social justice on em."

"Works for me. I never even thought about targeting gangs. I'll have to start doing some research and staying up to date on the news. See who was found innocent and why and all of that."

"Would be a good idea Kitten."

They drove to the gang house and Spike parked his car just a little down the way. They got out and Spike wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they headed back down to the gang house. They noticed that there were dealers, prostitutes and junkies all over the street. Spike didn't seem worried about them so Buffy wasn't either. When they got to the house Spike nodded his head at the door and Buffy smiled, she was getting to take the lead. Buffy kicked the door in and wasn't surprised that it went flying off the hinges. She walked in and she saw everyone was either reaching for their guns or running, expecting it to be an attack from another gang or a police raid. Buffy and Spike were faster though. Buffy ran after the ones trying to get out the back door and Spike handled the ones reaching for the guns. He tossed the guns away to the other side of the room. He could already see Buffy feeding on the one guy and had another knocked out. Spike stopped paying attention to her and turned his attention to the gang members in front of him.

They both fed, killing all thirteen gang members that were in the house. Spike made sure Buffy got more kills then him because her body needed it with her being so young.

"That was fun." Buffy said with a bloody smile.

Spike went over to Buffy and licked the blood off her chin and up to her mouth. He pulled her in for a deep kiss, one Buffy easily returned. Spike allowed it to get a little out of control before he pulled back. As badly as he wanted Buffy, they couldn't be having sex in this house. The street had a lot of people on it and any of them could call the cops. It wasn't that Spike was worried about the cops, but it would be an issue if their photos were posted all over the place.

"Grab that duffle bag." Spike said, as he pointed to the black bag.

"Why?" Buffy asked, as she went over to it.

"Demons and vamps will pay good money for drugs." Spike said, as he started to smell around to find the hidden hole in the wall.

"We're going to steal their drugs?" Buffy asked, slightly surprised. She didn't think demons or vamps did drugs.

"We could leave em, but then they will still get to the kiddies. Why not take em and sell em to demons and vamps? Grab all the cash."

Buffy went over and started to grab the cash that she could that was on the table. "How do we sell em?"

"To bite houses normally." Spike answered, as he kicked the wall where he found the drugs.

He pulled the parts of the wall out and started to pull the drugs out as Buffy spoke she loaded them up in the bag.

"Bite house?"

"It's a spot where humans will pay money to go and get bitten by vamps. They get high off the venom in our fangs. They are normally run by higher vampires that take cash from the humans. The vamps that work there are normally addicted to drugs, or are minions left without a master. They go there and they can have a place to sleep, get a full belly of blood and are paid with drugs. It's good money if you got the drugs to sell em."

"I had no idea places like that exist, or that humans knew about vamps."

"Not that surprisin'. Vamps and demons have been around before humans were. We got cocaine, heroin and ecstasy. Looks like about a hundred grand. They normally hide money too." Spike said, as he moved to find the next hiding spot.

"What about the guns?"

"Leave em, no point, demons and vamps don't use em."

Spike punched a hole in the wall and started to pull out the packaging of money. He grabbed another bag and started to fill it up.

"How much is there?"

"Bout fifty grand. This is only a small stash house. If you like doin' this type of thing, there are plenty of other stash houses we can hit. LA is big in drugs with the cartels shippin' shit up from Mexico."

"I get to get some bad people off the street, blood and cash, it sounds like a party." Buffy said with a big smile as she zipped up her bag.

"That it is Kitten." Spike said with a wink.

They grabbed their bags and headed out of there and back to Spike's car. They tossed the bags into the back and hopped in. Buffy couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips as they sped off. She couldn't believe they had just done that. Not only did they just kill thirteen people, well gang members, but they stole all of their drugs and cash. It was such a high and all Buffy could think was that she wanted to do it again. This life was so freeing. It was like everything now made sense. She had power that she could use to help people who desperately needed it. She had a whole new lease on life and she was going to take full advantage of it.

Once they arrived back at Spike's place they dropped the bags down and Spike was on Buffy. He crashed his mouth down on hers and pushed her up against the wall. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer. Spike's hands focused on removing Buffy of her outfit. Buffy moved her hands and started to shred Spike of his own clothes. Spike pulled them away from the wall and picked Buffy up by her ass and she wrapped her legs around his hips. Spike brought them to his bedroom and he sat down on the bed with Buffy still wrapped around him. He picked her up just enough so he could slide into her wet pussy. Buffy broke the kiss and gave a deep moan at feeling Spike back inside of her.

"Go slow, let it build." Spike said, as he went and started to kiss along her neck.

Buffy didn't want to go slow, but she was not going to risk Spike pulling out on her. She slowly moved up and down on Spike's dick, the position allowed his dick to hit her sweet spot each time. Spike moved his mouth down to her right tit and started to kiss and suck on her nipple before moving over to her left tit. Buffy couldn't help the soft moans that escaped her mouth. Her whole body felt on fire and she just wanted it to explode already. Spike moved his hands down to her ass, but he didn't slap her or anything, he just kept his hands there as she moved on his dick. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her body closer to Spike's. She could feel her orgasm building. She couldn't wait until it would finally explode. Spike felt so amazing inside of her, she couldn't believe she would ever get tired of this.

Spike moved his mouth down to her neck and started to suck on it. Buffy moaned at the sensation and she moved her mouth down to his neck and started to kiss and suck on it. Spike started to lightly thrust up into her to make his dick go even deeper inside of her. Buffy felt her walls tightening and with one last hit over her sweet spot she was cumming long and hard with a scream. Her whole body was tingling as she continued to pulse around Spike's dick. Spike was right about one thing, letting it build sure as hell made it more powerful. Buffy felt Spike continuing to thrust lightly inside of her, he was still chasing his own orgasm. She felt her fangs drop and she moved her mouth over to his neck and sank her fangs into it, pulling his blood. The sweetness made her moan as she greedily drank from him. She had never drank from his neck, always his wrist. Spike gave a deep moan at feeling Buffy's fangs in his neck.

Blood sharing was a personal thing between vamps, but it was even more so when it was with someone's neck. Spike closed his eyes as he felt a warmth overtake his body. Having Buffy's fangs in his neck felt unbelievable. He dropped his head and sank his own fangs into her neck and pulled. The taste of her blood was enough to push him over the edge and he was giving a deep moan as he came. The sensation was enough to push Buffy over the edge and she was squirting harder then she ever had before. They spent the next couple of minutes just drinking from the other and allowing their body to feel the pleasure coursing through them. When they did finally pull back, Spike brought Buffy in for a sweet kiss as the taste of themselves mixed on their tongues. Spike held onto Buffy and moved back onto the bed and laid down on his pillow as he continued to kiss Buffy. Buffy made sure Spike's dick stayed inside of her and when she pulled back from the kiss she laid her head down on his chest, happy to have Spike still inside of her as they both fell asleep.

 _ **Hey Guys! You can now follow me on Facebook diannerose2016 and you can check out my website for my newest book releases! .ca**_

 _ **Forbidden Love (Coastal Love Series, Book 1)**_

" _ **It's been a long nine years, but my journey has only begun."**_

 _ **Having to start a new life is something that I am very much used to. After doing the right thing me and my twin brother are forced to go into hiding and leave everything about ourselves behind. But after nine years of hiding, we are still being hunted. Now I'm on my own for the first time in my life. My stupid brother is out there trying to bring all of the attention onto himself to give me a chance of a normal life. Well, as normal as you can get when you have to lie about who you are.**_

 _ **We had rules and they were simple, don't give away your real name and never tell anyone about what we saw. See simple. At least it used to be until a certain Deputy Sheriff walked into my life. I broke the rules once before and that only resulted in death. It was a mistake I was not willing to make again. So then why isn't my heart and body not listening to my brain when I tell them to run away? It's been a very long time since I've felt safe, since I've felt the warmth of a man's touch. My body and heart are craving this man and for once I'm going to give in to temptation and then I'll leave this small coastal town for another life. After all, what could one night of pleasure really change?**_

 _ **As it would turn out, everything.**_


End file.
